


Up and Coming

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Elevatorstuck, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles e Derek lavorano nello stesso edificio ed ogni giorno prendono l'ascensore insieme.</p><p>Questo è praticamente il grado della loro relazione– finché un giorno l'ascensore si guasta, intrappolandoli al suo interno e forse obbligandoli ad ammettere che l'attrazione che provano l'uno per l'altro è reciproca. </p><p>Oppure, quella in cui Stiles e Derek fanno sesso in un ascensore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up and Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708956) by [Fanhag102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Fanhag102). 



> Pssst, non mi sono dimenticata di Jump Then Fall, tranquilli, ma in sessione di esami va tutto più a rilento.  
> Restate sintonizzati perché in questi giorni ci saranno un po' di novità!
> 
> (Questa è per la mia _eau de Jourdain_ , bc of Temple Run reasons <3)

Quando Stiles era piccolo pensava che ascensori e scale mobili fossero la stessa cosa.

Questa concezione probabilmente derivava dal fatto che nella sua città natale, Beacon Hills, c'erano pochissimi palazzi con una delle due cose, per cui non aveva quasi esperienze a riguardo. In realtà l'ospedale fu il posto in cui Stiles venne per la prima volta a contatto con un ascensore. Era emozionato e totalmente convinto che si trattasse di una scatola magica. Si chiudeva da una parte e si apriva dall'altra– come poteva non essere magica?

_“Mamma! Mamma, prendiamo la scala mobile oggi?”_

_Amava premere il pulsante per il piano desiderato e metteva il broncio se qualcuno lo faceva al posto suo. Una volta suo padre aveva dovuto subirsi il suo disappunto per ben quattro ore per averlo accidentalmente fatto prima di lui._

_Sua madre era molto più accomodante quando si trattava della magica scala mobile e guardava in malo modo chiunque provasse a correggere il figlio quando confondeva i nomi dei due apparecchi per salire-e-scendere, come quasi sempre faceva._

_Ascensore non era una parola tanto divertente quanto scala mobile._

_“Sì!” Sua madre gli rispose con un sorriso smagliante. “Oggi arriviamo fino in cima!”_

_Stiles non capiva cosa lei intendesse con 'fino in cima', perché la scatola magica poteva portarti ovunque, a seconda del pulsante che premevi, ma a lui non importava finché sua madre avrebbe continuato a sorridere. Le chiedeva di accompagnarla ad ogni controllo soltanto per poter usare l'ascensore e per il modo in cui lei gli stringeva la mano quando le porte si chiudevano, dicendogli di fare attenzione, perché si muovevano ad una velocità super-sonica, nonostante lui non si accorgesse di niente. La guardava ad occhi spalancati, le labbra arricciate in uno stupito timore, prima di ricomporsi ed annuire._

_“Riesco a percepirla.”_

_Qualche anno dopo, quando Stiles era poco più grande e la madre era più che un po' malata e stava molto all'ospedale, ancora gli piaceva fare giri nell'ascensore, perché significava che sarebbe andato a trovarla. Un giorno ci era andato con suo padre, ne aveva approfittato per raccontare alla mamma cosa avevano combinato lui e Scott a scuola, mentre il papà parlava con un dottore dall'aspetto molto serio. Dopo un po' gli fu detto che era ora di andare. Sua madre gli sorrise e gli arruffò i capelli, augurandogli buona fortuna nel suo viaggio nella scala mobile._

_Quando entrò nel vano e fece per allungare un dito sul pulsante del primo piano, la mano di suo padre fu più veloce e lo anticipò, senza nemmeno che i loro sguardi si incontrassero. Stiles lo guardò con stizza, ma la rabbia scomparve velocemente quando vide il modo in cui l'uomo lo stava fissando, triste e più vecchio di quanto lui lo ricordasse fino a poco prima._

_“Stiles, sei cresciuto per chiamarlo ancora 'scala mobile'. Questo è un ascensore, ti porta su e giù al piano dove devi arrivare. Non c'è nulla di magico.”_

_Stiles non confuse l'ascensore con la scala mobile mai più dopo di allora._

L'ascensore dell'edificio in cui Stiles lavora è più piccolo rispetto a quello dell'ospedale. Probabilmente perché nessuno deve trasportare barelle o chissà quante sedie a rotelle– o almeno non che l'abbia visto fare a qualcuno. Dovrebbero entrarci, scomodamente ed illegalmente, circa dieci persone, anche se lui ne ha viste entrare sempre quattro, ed era già piuttosto soffocante.

Il palazzo è grande abbastanza da avere la possibilità di ospitare due ascensori, ma Stiles non usa mai quello sulla destra, che ha l'abitudine di rompersi almeno una volta a settimana. L'ha imparato il suo primo giorno e, nonostante ci fosse rimasto bloccato dentro soltanto cinque minuti, l'uomo con lui aveva cominciato ad emettere flatulenze così tremende che, una volta uscito, aveva dovuto chiedere in prestito l'inalatore a Scott per ritornare a respirare dell'aria decente.

Quindi Stiles preferisce l'ascensore a sinistra che non si è mai guastato e per cui, generalmente, non c'è mai molta fila rispetto a quello di destra (a quanto pare a nessuno interessa che si blocchi costantemente).

E' un normale ascensore; non di quelli pretenziosi con le pareti di velluto ed un candeliere appeso al soffitto come nei begli hotel di L.A. E' pratico, con un tappetino dai motivi astratti sul pavimento che pare essere tenuto pulito quasi regolarmente; del noioso metallo ricopre le porte e due delle pareti, uno specchio sulla rimanente; e ci sono esattamente dieci pulsanti rotondi che si illuminano (due per i parcheggi sottoterra e otto per i piani).

Stiles lavora al settimo piano dove, con i suoi amici di infanzia, subito dopo il college, ha messo su un'azienda che si occupa di videogiochi. E' stata una sua idea perlopiù, perché se avesse lasciato fare a Scott, probabilmente adesso come lavoro avrebbero quello dei “Ragazzi di Allison”, che non è un'espressione con cui lei li chiamerebbe _mai_ , ma sono parole che ha sentito Scott pronunciare mentre era ubriaco più di una volta.

Allison è la fidanzata di Scott e lavora anche lei nella produzione di videogiochi. E' brava nel creare i personaggi e far sì che il gameplay sia realistico. Con loro c'è anche il _prodigio_ della codificazione della grafica, Danny Mahealani, senza cui Stiles è sicuro non avrebbero finito nemmeno un livello del loro primo gioco. Ed ultima, ma non per questo meno importante, Lydia Martin, un'altra salvezza per la loro compagnia, per cui non saprebbe cosa fare se non ci fosse lei. E' una programmatrice geniale, una brillante designer e di solito si occupa di più questioni finanziarie e legali dello stesso Stiles, che si limita a lamentarsene, e di Scott che resterebbe volentieri a guardare.

Lydia sarebbe assolutamente perfetta per Stiles se solo non frequentasse quel totale _ritardato_ di Jackson Whittermore che lavora per la Wolf Architecture al piano di sotto.

L'azienda che pare essere guidata dall'unica altra persona dell'edificio che non usa l'ascensore a destra: Derek Hale.

 

Derek non prova sentimenti nei confronti degli ascensori. Li trova un modo conveniente per spostarsi da un piano all'altro, e questo è tutto.

C'era un ascensore nella casa in cui viveva da piccolo. Ma non come questa, con i pulsanti e la carrucola; era soltanto una scatola in cui ti ci infilavi dentro se eri piccolo abbastanza da tirare una corda per salire o scendere. Arrivava dalla cantina all'attico e Derek l'ha probabilmente usata due sole volte in tutta la sua vita, entrambe per scappare dalla sorella maggiore, Laura, e le sue amiche che volevano truccargli il volto o fargli qualcosa di ancora più imbarazzante. Non era nemmeno un ascensore– solo una sorta di scatola con la carrucola o come si chiama, perché un sacco di case vecchie l'hanno, ma nessuno si disturba a metterle in quelle nuove, perché non sono veramente utili e, anzi, sono anche piuttosto pericolose se ci si pensa bene.

Non che Derek ci pensi, perché quel piccolo stupido ascensore è bruciato con tutto il resto, quindi che importanza aveva?

Derek prende l'ascensore a sinistra per lo stesso motivo di Stiles; l'idea di restare intrappolato in una scatola di metallo per più di qualche minuto non lo alletta per niente. Senza contare che il ragazzino con cui sale ogni volta, Stiles Stilinski della Firestarter Studios, l'azienda di videogiochi, il cui piano operativo è sopra al proprio, non è tanto male da guardare.

Questo fu il primo pensiero che gli attraversò la mente quando Stiles sbatté una mano violentemente tra le porte quasi chiuse dell'ascensore per trascinarsi all'interno, ansimando come se avesse appena corso dieci miglia a piedi e premendo il pulsante del settimo piano. Il secondo pensiero che attraversò la mente di Derek fu 'ma questo ragazzino è sempre così fastidioso?' Perché non appena Stiles riuscì a recuperare il fiato si girò verso di lui, serio, domandandogli ad alta voce,

“Non potevi mantenermi la porta, amico? Stavo urlando da lontano, da l'atrio, tipo.”

Derek si limitò a scuotere il capo, cominciando già a pentirsi di aver pensato che quello stupido ragazzo fosse anche minimamente attraente (da una più accurata analisi aveva un naso dalla forma strana ed una distesa di nei sul suo viso che lo distraevano).

“C'è un altro ascensore, sai com'è,” Proferì, guardando dritto davanti a sé e domandandosi perché quel dannato affare si muovesse così lentamente. Com'è che si trovavano ancora al terzo piano?

Il ragazzo emise un contrariato sospiro di indignazione, ma non disse nient'altro, ringraziando al cielo, finché le porte non si aprirono al sesto piano e Derek uscì, sperando di non dover mai più condividere quel viaggio in ascensore assurdamente lungo con un tipo tanto maleducato.

...ed andò dritto al suo ufficio per controllare quale compagnia si fosse da poco trasferita negli spazi del piano superiore, scoprendo così che si trattava di un'azienda di videogiochi fondata e diretta proprio dal ragazzo con cui aveva avuto quello sfortunato incontro, non poteva esserci nessuno di più assennato d'altronde.

 

“Non crederete mai che acidone ho incontrato nell'ascensore,” Stiles esclamò, riponendo lo zaino sulla scrivania, che si trovava accanto a quella di Scott nell'angolo per avere una miglior visuale dalle finestre. Non avevano organizzato il piano come un ufficio, con gli spazi ritagliati per le scrivanie e cose del genere, distanziandosi l'uno dall'altro; erano due stanze in realtà, una con scrivanie e computer per la produzione dei giochi e la programmazione, l'altra con un grosso divano ed un'ancora più grande televisione per 'testare' i prodotti ed i giochi delle aziende rivali. C'era un bagno ed anche un angolo per le pause (caffè), e la stanza riempita perlopiù da scrivanie era divisa soltanto da paraventi di carta giapponese che Stiles aveva ordinato su Amazon quando si erano trasferiti. Ognuno aveva delle diverse immagini impresse di vecchi videogiochi, erano fantastici e gli facevano pensare che stesse lavorando in un'azienda professionale invece che con un gruppo di ragazzini che si divertivano a giocare con i videogiochi tutto il giorno– che era decisamente quello che Scott credeva fosse il loro lavoro.

“Non di nuovo il tipo delle scoregge!” Scott gli rivolse un simpatetico, ma anche schifato, cenno del capo.

“No,” Stiles gli fece eco e Scott sospirò sollevato. “Uno di quegli antiquati uomini di affari che non poteva disturbarsi di tenere aperta la fottuta porta. E' sceso al piano di sotto, ma è rimasto durante tutto il tempo a fissare la parete, come se questa gli avesse personalmente offeso le sue nervose sopracciglia.”

“Le sopracciglia possono innervosirsi?” Scott domandò, chiaramente divertito dall'orribile esperienza vissuta nell'ascensore da Stiles, che stava giusto per dirgli che quell'uomo aveva probabilmente il potere uccidere _soltanto_ con le sue sopracciglia, quando Lydia fece capolino oltre lo schermo su cui stava giocando a Legend of Zelda per interromperli bruscamente,

“Non è che questo tipo ha delle mascelle scolpite nel marmo cosparse da una barbetta che si potrebbe leccare per quanto è sexy, vero?”

Stiles la fissò per mezzo secondo come se fosse impazzita, mentre accanto a lui Scott pareva ancora intento ad immaginarsi come potesse mai sembrare una barbetta da leccare per quanto è sexy. Sfortunatamente Stiles lo sapeva già.

“Non direi esattamente _scolpite_ , ma sì, sono moderatamente solenni. Non ho nemmeno intenzione di accennare alla cosa della barba da leccare.”

Lei gli sorrise mentre si mosse verso di loro, protendendosi oltre il bordo della scrivania.

“Era proprio Derek Hale. E' il responsabile della Wolf Architecture al piano di sotto. L'ho incontrato quando sono andata a trovare–” 

“Giusto, giusto,” Stiles la interruppe, roteando gli occhi. “Avevo quasi dimenticato che il tuo caro Jackson lavorasse giusto sotto di noi. Non c'è da chiedersi com'è che quell'imbecille rompiscatole sia il capo se degli idioti come Jackson lavorano per lui.”

“Hey!” scattò, colpendo Stiles ai lati della testa abbastanza forte da fare sobbalzare lui e ridacchiare Scott. “Non dimenticare che Jackson è quello che ci ha trovato questo spazio per organizzarci. Non c'era nessun altro posto carino come questo in città.”

“Sì, okay. Il punto è che questo Derek è un tipo odioso e non ha nemmeno idea di cosa sia l'etichetta da seguire in un ascensore.”

Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, scettica, e lui sollevò le mani per enfatizzare il fatto che ne avesse abbastanza della mancanza di galateo da ascensore del tipo.

“Si presuppone che tu mantenga la porta aperta!”

Lydia non sembrava convinta, ma fece spallucce e rispose allegramente,

“Come vuoi tu, boss.”

“Perché nessuno mi capisce?”

“Non penso che sia questo, Stiles.”

“Oh, non anche tu, Scott! Okay, bene. Se mi troverò mai in un ascensore e tu stai correndo per prenderlo, premerò il pulsante di chiusura delle porte, così vedremo come ti farà sentire!”

“Uso quello di destra. Non si è mai bloccato con me dentro.”

“E' questione di tempo,” Stiles lo avvertì, ma l'altro rise e lo trascinò con lui in sala per un incontro durante il quale avrebbero organizzato le idee per il loro videogame. Verso mezzogiorno Stiles si era già dimenticato delle sopracciglia di Derek Hale e il suo merdoso galateo-da-ascensore.

 

Derek, perché la sua vita funziona così, non vide avverarsi il suo desiderio di non condividere più l'ascensore con Stiles Stilinski.

Il giorno successivo, _letteralmente il giorno successivo_ , mentre camminava nell'atrio del palazzo, impegnato in una seria discussione a proposito della situazione finanziaria attuale con Erica, vide le porte dell'ascensore sinistro chiudersi, poi aprirsi improvvisamente per farli entrare giusto in tempo. Distratto, Derek mormorò un veloce, “grazie”, prima di notare chi fosse stato a fermare le porte. Si riprese molto lentamente, silenziandosi nel momento in cui assottigliò gli occhi rispetto al modo in cui il ragazzo del giorno prima stava apertamente evitando di guardarlo in faccia e _sorrideva_ al muro dinnanzi a lui.

Derek ringhiò sottovoce ed Erica sollevò un biondo, curatissimo sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

“Sesto piano, vero?” un altro ragazzo, all'incirca della stessa età dell'impertinente-fastidioso-sornione amico che Derek notò soltanto quando prese la parola ed indicò il pulsante citato, chiese.

“Sì,” rispose, probabilmente più roco di quanto avrebbe voluto, perché Erica gli rivolse l'ennesima occhiataccia. La salita fu silenziosa, tralasciando il basso mormorio della musica dell'ascensore (che Derek sospettava essere una versione per piano di Strange Magic), e con la coda dell'occhio riuscì a captare che il sorrisetto del ragazzo era rimasto al proprio posto finché lui ed Erica non erano usciti.

Erica lo adocchiò con sospetto per tutto il tragitto fino all'ingresso principale, poi si schiarì la gola e ricominciò dove si erano interrotti nell'ascensore.

Decisamente _non_ stava pensando a come Stiles (aveva appreso che si chiamava così su google il giorno prima e come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare un nome come _Stiles_?) fosse sembrato figo mentre sorrideva.

 

“Cazzo, avevi ragione sulle sopracciglia.”

“Te l'avevo detto.”

“Pensavo che mi avrebbe _morso_ quando gli ho chiesto del piano.”

“Vedi! Acidone di livello internazionale.”

“Decisamente. Non vorrei mai nemmeno restare intrappolato con lui in una stanza.”

“ _Mai_ ,” Stiles convenne, imprecando nella propria mente.

Derek aveva _per davvero_ una barbetta da leccare per quanto era sexy.

 

 

Dopo il secondo incontro, i viaggi in ascensore con il fastidioso-ma-figo Stiles divennero abituali. Generalmente arrivavano a lavoro allo stesso orario, spesso da soli. Dopo la prima volta che erano stati l'uno di fianco all'altro, entrambi bravissimi a fingere che l'ascensore destro nemmeno esistesse, Derek capì che nemmeno Stiles si fidava di quello e si ritrovò a rispettarlo almeno un po'– per l'intelligenza dimostrata nello scegliere un ascensore.

Mantenere la porta aperta divenne un'abitudine a cui entrambi prendevano parte e, nonostante Stiles non avesse più sogghignato dopo quella volta, sembrava sempre piacevolmente sorpreso quando Derek lo aspettava, prima di far chiudere le porte.

Almeno sei mesi trascorsero in questo modo. Innumerevoli corse in ascensore ai loro rispettivi piani (non condividevano quasi mai l'ascensore per scendere però, o perché Stiles restava fino a tardi o perché andava via prima, Derek non ne era sicuro) mentre si dividevano la tortura dell'ascoltare la schifosa musica sempre presente in un quasi socievole (anche se stranamente teso a volte) silenzio.

Nel corso dei mesi e delle corse in ascensore, Derek aveva imparato molte cose su Stiles Stilinski (non perché prestasse particolare attenzione o chissà cosa– osservava oppure origliava per caso). Apprende così che suo padre è lo sceriffo e che segue una brutta dieta che stressa parecchio il figlio. Scott è il nome del ragazzo con cui arriva a volte a lavoro; sono amici di infanzia e, a quanto pare, è parecchio fissato con la fidanzata, che lavora con loro all'azienda di videogiochi (c'era stato un appunto a proposito delle scrivanie che Stiles aveva comprato e che non parevano essere adatte per reggere il peso di due persone alla volta, ma Derek pretese di non star ascoltando quella particolare conversazione). Viene a lavoro alternando la bicicletta ad una vecchia e consumata jeep, a seconda del tempo. Stiles è decisamente un fan della DC ed indossa ogni lunedì una t-shirt diversa dei supereroi per abbinarla allo zaino di Batman senza il quale non va mai via di casa. Ama i videogiochi, ma gli piacciono anche gli sport da praticare fuori casa, sebbene sia abbastanza maldestro da farsi male ogni volta che esce. A scuola era quasi totalmente rasato (Derek non riusciva ad immaginarselo). Ha fatto il discorso di benvenuto alla cerimonia del diploma e ha parlato in klingon* davanti all'intero auditorium (Derek ammirava giusto un poco la sua audacia).

Stiles è bisessuale.

Quel dettaglio venne fuori quando Stiles salì nell'ascensore con un suo collega. Stavano conversando e non si preoccuparono di fermarsi mentre entravano nel vano. L'altro ragazzo pensava che Stiles avesse bisogno di uscire di più e lo invitò ad andare ad una discoteca con lui.

“I ragazzi ti salteranno addosso, te lo giuro. O le ragazze, insomma. Ci va chiunque. Fa' scegliere a Lydia cosa indosserai, okay?”

Derek potrebbe aver sbuffato leggermente a quel punto, ma era stato bravo a dissimularlo con un colpo di tosse.

“Faccio schifo con questa storia delle discoteche, lo sai,” Stiles gli fece eco.

Non pareva che la cosa l'avesse disturbato, perché si limitò a roteare gli occhi e l'altro scosse il capo, sospirando esasperato. Derek ebbe il presentimento che Stiles fosse uno stacanovista.

Cercò di non pensare al fatto che l'altro fosse interessato anche ai ragazzi, tanto non aveva importanza. E' solo che a volte la cosa gli veniva in mente, come una cimice che si infiltrava nel cervello e che lui non riusciva a schiacciare.

Chissà perché l'unica conversazione che avevano realmente avuto dopo tutto questo tempo durò nemmeno quattro secondi e lo fece sentire come un completo idiota per essere stato tanto acido.

“Dio, questa canzone _fa schifo_ ,” Stiles esclamò un giorno, mentre Gangnam Style risuonava all'interno dei gracchianti altoparlanti dell'ascensore.

“No, merda,” Derek gli aveva dapprima ringhiato contro e poi speso tutto il resto della corsa (e della giornata) ancora più silenzioso e moggio del solito.

Dopodiché si era quasi arreso ad iniziare una conversazione con Stiles come un normale essere umano–anche se era sempre presente la piccola fiammella di speranza che ardeva nel suo petto ogni volta che Stiles scivolava tra le porte dell'ascensore accanto a lui e premeva il pulsante del piano per lui senza pensarci due volte.

 

Quindi l'attrazione che Stiles sentiva per l'altro non era propriamente scomparsa come aveva immaginato che avrebbe fatto. Trascorreva la durata di ogni corsa dell'ascensore che facevano insieme (e ce n'erano così, _così_ tante) sperando sia di raccattare il coraggio per promuovere un minimo di conversazione sia, allo stesso tempo, di convincersi che fosse una cattiva idea anche il solo flirtare perché a) non era per niente bravo e b) non era possibile che un pezzo grosso come Derek potesse notare lui una sola volta, figuriamoci due.

Eppure– c'era la cosa del mantenergli la porta libera, il modo in cui premeva il pulsante del suo piano per lui persino con le mani piene di caffè e ciambelle per la colazione del suo team e la quasi soffocante tensione che riempiva la scatola metallica ogni giorno che la condividevano e che Stiles pensava di essersi inventato, per poi scoprire la mattina dopo di avvertirla nuovamente. Nonostante tutto, Stiles era sicuro che il rischio di iniziare una qualche sorta di conversazione con Derek non prevalesse sui possibili vantaggi. Stiles non era conosciuto per essere particolarmente coraggioso (probabilmente era un Corvonero, mentre Scott un Grifondoro).

Non voleva nemmeno mandare a monte il loro rito. Non ci sarebbe voluto nulla ad imbarazzare abbastanza Derek perché cominciasse a presentarsi prima a lavoro per evitare lo strano ragazzino che non prende mai l'ascensore a destra (anche se sa che neanche l'altro lo userà mai).

Ci fu una volta in cui il filtro cervello-bocca di Stiles (che lo metteva costantemente nei guai quasi tutti i giorni) non funzionò e lui emise una specie di inutile commento sulla musica dell'ascensore. Derek gli aveva ringhiato contro. Era stato orribile, ed anche tremendamente sexy e si zittì per tutto il resto della corsa e più o meno tutte le volte successive all'incidente. Si rassegnò all'idea di dover masturbarsi pensando all'altro ed immaginandolo mentre ringhiava il suo nome tra i denti come la volta scorsa in ascensore, quasi sicuro che fosse l'unica cosa che avrebbe mai potuto ottenere da uno come lui.

Derek ha una fidanzata comunque, Stiles ne è convinto. A volte viene a lavoro con una bionda molto carina a cui non importa buttarsi su di lui nell'ascensore, prendendolo in giro su quella cosa o l'altra e non c'è spiegazione se non quella che stanno insieme; lei appartiene ai suoi standard, Stiles _no_. E' piuttosto imbarazzante ogni volta che la ragazza si trova con loro nell'ascensore–lei ha persino provato a rivolgergli la parola, chiedendogli il nome, cosa faccia al settimo piano, roba del genere. Stiles non ha mai avuto la possibilità di risponderle però, perché ogni volta Derek la distrae con qualcosa, fissandola male finché non raggiungono il loro piano. Per questo motivo Stiles ha semplicemente presunto che sia uno di quei fidanzati super-protettivi.

Cerca di non pensare a quanto sia strano che dopo tutto questo tempo non si siano ancora presentati decentemente. Derek, quasi sicuramente, non conosce nemmeno il suo nome (perché non è uno stalker come lui e non ha Lydia che gli racconta tutto del capo del suo fidanzato–se glielo chiede cortesemente, s'intende).

Stiles sa parecchie cose di lui, in effetti. Sa che ha sempre voluto fare l'architetto, ma aveva cominciato tardi l'università, perché aveva lasciato la scuola dopo che tutta la sua famiglia era stata travolta da un incendio colposo in cui sono sopravvissuti soltanto lui e la sorella, che l'aveva poi cresciuto. Lui stesso iniziò a guardarlo più da vicino una volta aver appreso la notizia, perché se sapeva qualcosa sul perdere le persone era che lasciavano cicatrici perenni. Si era diplomato pochi anni dopo e ha frequentato il college dove ha conosciuto la gran parte delle persone che lavorano con lui alla Wolf Architecture. Era piuttosto ricco, per l'assicurazione dovuta all'incidente e, secondo Lydia, aveva saputo anche cosa farsene, dato che aveva principalmente utilizzato i soldi per avviare il suo studio. Lavoravano a svariati progetti; dalle case ai parchi agli acquari, alcuni erano di alta classe ed altri un po' più modesti. Lui potrebbe aver visitato qualcosa nei giorni liberi, ma è sicuro di essere l'unico ad esserne a conoscenza. La sorella di Derek è apparentemente molto rumorosa e prepotente come gli è parso di capire per le almeno sei volte in cui l'ha sentito discutere con lei a telefono. Ogni volta era un'impresa trattenersi dal ridere, perché era divertente vedere un tipo che intimoriva con niente venire tiranneggiato da “Laura” così facilmente.

Derek si allenava quasi tutte le mattine prima di venire a lavoro, cosa che non lo sorprese affatto, a giudicare da come fosse ben formato sotto la camicia e la cravatta. Generalmente non indossava giacche, tranne quando doveva incontrare un potenziale cliente. Preferisce il frullato al caffè (Stiles non lo capisce), non si porta mai il pranzo da casa, a quanto pare la barbetta sexy è sempre presente (tasto che Stiles preferirebbe non toccare), e ha una delle macchine più fighe che abbia mai visto.

Quindi sì... Stiles potrebbe essere un po' ossessionato da lui. Ossessionato abbastanza da aver persino ideato il personaggio del loro primo gioco su Derek. No, seriamente.

Avevano trascorso il primo mese di progettazione provando ad uscirsene con buone idee; era stato un mese terribilmente frustrante, insomma. L'ammontare di idee da cestinare lo stavano facendo impazzire, perché nessuna sembrava decente e nessuno era d'accordo e Stiles era stato _sul punto di_ concedere a Lydia di creare il suo gioco sul centro commerciale quando Scott, di tutte le persone lì presenti, propose un gioco basato sui licantropi con una trama complessa ed un gameplay da gioco di squadra.

Tutti avevano preso quasi istantaneamente parte alla realizzazione del gioco e avevano subito cominciato con l'ideazione dei personaggi. La storia era sostanzialmente questa: si cominciava come uno dei due personaggi principali: il fratello o la sorella licantropi. Da lì la trama si sviluppava e, durante il corso del gioco, si poteva scegliere quel dato personaggio per far parte del gruppo, o branco, e lottare contro i cacciatori e i lupi mannari nemici. Ma bisognava stare attenti a chi si decideva di far entrare nel branco però, perché alcuni personaggi si sarebbero rivelati dei traditori–la cosa rendeva il gioco ancora più complesso.

Una volta che la storia era finita e metà dei personaggi erano stati ideati, ancora dovevano stabilire il design effettivo del fratello e della sorella, i due principali. Stiles ebbe la genialata mentre era in ascensore con Derek e si sentirà per sempre in colpa di averlo usato come ispirazione senza nemmeno chiederglielo (o ringraziarlo). Aveva usato Derek come base, al posto del completo gli aveva messo una giacca di pelle ed i suoi occhi erano rossi. Il suo nome era Sourwolf, perché ogni personaggio aveva un passato macabro alle spalle ed il suo era che insieme alla donna amata erano caduti in una vasca d'acido– lui era sopravvissuto perché licantropo, ma lei era morta essendo un'umana, quindi da allora era diventato acido nei confronti di chiunque. Dopo di lui fare anche la sorella era stato facile. Erano molto simili, anche se sua sorella aveva gli occhi gialli e i suoi capelli erano più lunghi. Indossava una giacca di pelle che si abbinava a quella del fratello e si chiamava Splitwolf, perché in passato dei cacciatori l'avevano fatta a pezzi per provare ad ucciderla, ma non avevano finito il lavoro e lei era riuscita a rimettersi a posto, sebbene non fosse guarita del tutto, per cui poteva ancora spezzarsi a metà e combattere con entrambi i corpi separatamente. Stiles pensa che sia forte come personaggio (ma Sourwolf resta il suo preferito).

Una volta che il gioco era stato terminato e rilasciato, ci volle tutto il buonsenso di cui disponeva per non mostrarlo a Derek in ascensore. Era troppo orgoglioso del risultato e gli sembrava come se l'altro l'avesse in qualche modo aiutato. Probabilmente non l'avrebbero mai finito se non se ne fossero usciti con un gran personaggio come quello di Sourwolf.

Ma poi ogni volta che apriva bocca si ricordava che, se l'avesse detto a Derek, che era ancora perlopiù un estraneo, che aveva creato un personaggio di un videogioco su di lui, l'altro avrebbe dato di matto e/o avrebbe pensato che Stiles fosse patetico–in ambo i casi di sicuro non avrebbe più preso l'ascensore con lui e non voleva rinunciarci. A volte era la parte migliore della sua giornata.

Spesso si trovava a parlare di Derek a Scott e Danny senza nemmeno pensarci. Scott pensa ancora che Stiles sia intimorito dall'altro; Danny sa perfettamente perché non può smettere di pensare a lui.

Non ne parla con Allison o Lydia (tralasciando le rare domande poste a Lydia ogni tanto) perché le ragazze non colgono mai la cosa della 'cotta senza speranza'. Assillano soltanto finché non si fa il primo passo, fai il primo fottuto passo, Stilinski, che male mai potrebbe farti iniziare una dannata conversazione?

Un sacco di male, Stiles ne è certo.

E' perfettamente soddisfatto di poter ammirare Derek da lontano o, insomma, da vicino, considerato che condividono un piccolo spazio chiuso per pochi minuti tutti i giorni. Certo, non sarebbe male avere un faccia-a-faccia con Derek (non gli dispiacerebbe nemmeno conoscere la faccia di Derek. Con la sua bocca), ma il momento non sembra mai essere quello giusto, perché poi l'ascensore si ferma e Derek esce, mentre Stiles pensa, 'magari domani', anche se già sa che domani succederà esattamente la stessa cosa.

Salvo che il destino (o un fottuto ascensore di merda) ha qualcosa da dire a tal proposito. 

 

E' il compleanno di Derek e sta facendo tardi. Ha perso tempo in palestra in mattinata, con il terrore di chissà quale sorpresa Erica ed Isaac avessero in serbo per lui, per poi rendersi conto di che ora si fosse fatta soltanto quando la sorella lo aveva chiamato per dargli gli auguri. Si fa una doccia velocissima, salta persino la colazione con il suo frullato, guidando alla velocità per cui la macchina era stata programmata (ma non a quella consentita nelle strade), affinché ce la facesse per il suo incontro mattutino con, beh, Stiles. Che poteva dire? Di certo non si sarebbe perso il suo appuntamento giusto il giorno del _compleanno_ \- piuttosto potrebbe essere la parte migliore della sua giornata.

“Merda!” impreca, guardando l'orologio mentre si affretta dal parcheggio all'atrio del palazzo– può quasi vedere le due ascensori ferme l'una accanto all'altra attraverso le porte di vetro. Quando si getta oltre le porte e fugge verso l'altro lato, la guardia in portineria gli rivolge un'occhiata di rimprovero che lui ignora completamente perché tutto quello che riesce a scorgere sono le porte dell'ascensore sinistro _chiudersi_.

 

Stiles sta trattenendo le porte dell'ascensore dal chiudersi da almeno dieci minuti. Dopo i primi cinque ha cominciato ad andare in panico e verso i dieci si è quasi arreso. Sospira, cercando di arrivare ad un plausibile motivo secondo cui Derek avrebbe fatto tardi. Non preme il pulsante di chiusura delle porte, aspetta semplicemente che le porte si chiudano da sé. Quando finalmente succede sospira di nuovo, allunga il dito al pulsante del proprio piano–fermandosi non appena intravede con la coda dell'occhio una persona scattare nella sua direzione.

Le sue mani si frappongono tra le porte giusto in tempo e queste si riaprono per far passare Derek, nel mentre rimasto fermo dall'altro lato, in attesa di avere abbastanza spazio per poter entrare. Sfugge al suo sguardo, mentre sposta la valigetta da una mano all'altra e afferma quasi senza fiato,

“Grazie.”

Stiles deglutisce, premendo il pulsante del piano altrui prima che Derek possa farlo e gli risponde non appena le porte cominciano a chiudersi, richiudendoli nella familiare scatola di metallo,

“Nessun problema. Non ero sicuro che ce l'avresti fatta.”

“Ero in ritardo,” Derek brontola di rimando quando l'ascensore comincia la salita. Stiles crede di trovarsi in una twilight zone o qualcosa del genere, perché sta seriamente avendo una sorta-di-conversazione con Derek e _woah_ , magari riesce persino ad introdursi se l'occasione si presenta.

Prova a pensare a qualcosa da dire prima che il silenzio diventi troppo brutale e lui perda di nuovo la sua chance. _Dì qualcosa di spiritoso!_ il suo cervello gli suggerisce, in aiuto. _No, qualcosa che sia significativo!_

“Uh,” esordisce eloquente. “Beh, non avrei mai voluto che tu prendessi l'altro ascensore.”

Derek lo fissa, c'è qualcosa di illeggibile nella sua espressione, e i rumori dell'ascensore che si muove sono ancora più forti della musica presente all'interno. Si schiarisce la voce per sovrastare il casino,

“Sai com'è, perché l'altro–”

Un orribile, sonoro scricchiolio metallico lo interrompe e l'ascensore si ferma, facendo vacillare entrambi.

“–si blocca,” conclude debolmente, in un piccolo squittio, soffermandosi sugli occhi spalancati dell'altro, prima di voltarsi con lui sulla lucetta che illumina il piano su cui si sono fermati. Sono arrivati al terzo.

Nessuno dei due proferisce parola, o respira, o nemmeno _pensa_ per un intero minuto, come se si aspettassero che l'ascensore cominciasse a muoversi come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Quando così decisamente _non_ succede, Stiles decide che è arrivato il momento per ricapitolare la situazione.

“Abbiamo smesso di muoverci.”

“Ma dài?”

“Pensavo che succedesse solo all'ascensore destro!”

“Già,” Derek constata, a labbra strette.

“Cazzo,” Stiles aggiunge, non sapendo cos'altro dire.

“Cazzo,” Derek concorda.

 

E' il compleanno di Derek ed è rimasto bloccato in un ascensore.

Com'è che è la sua vita?

“Non dovremmo, tipo, provare a premere un pulsante o qualcosa del genere?” Stiles propone in un soffio di voce e Derek a stento riesce a non roteare gli occhi.

“Provaci,” risponde, indicandogli il display con i vari pulsanti alla destra delle porte dell'ascensore. I pulsanti del sesto e settimo piano sono ancora illuminati. Stiles esita, occhieggiando i tasti prima di fare spallucce e premere nuovamente quello del sesto.

Non succede nulla.

Prova con quello del settimo, poi il terzo, alla fine il primo, ogni volta... non succede nulla. Derek sospira. Non che si fosse aspettato che accadesse qualcosa.

“Beh, allora qual è il tuo piano, genio?” Stiles ribatte, agitando le braccia e allontanandosi.

Derek non ha veramente un piano. Sta ancora sperando che l'ascensore si riprenda da solo e ricominci la salita senza che loro debbano fare qualcosa, ma onestamente non è una grande idea. Almeno Stiles sta provando a fare qualcosa di utile. Si guarda in giro, notando il pulsante rosso per le emergenze e glissa da quello al volto di Stiles, che lo contempla stranito.

“Ugh, farà casino, non è vero?”

“Probabilmente,” Derek gli concede.

“Vabbè, fallo. Ho il presentimento che se non ci muoviamo noi, nessuno noterà che siamo qui. Non posso ancora crederci questo aggeggio si sia bloccato–mi sento tradito!”

“Dovrei premerlo?” Derek domanda, puntando sempre al tasto e, sebbene Stiles non sembri molto felice della cosa, annuisce.

Protende una mano e clicca. Non è un suono chissà quanto forte e sia lui che Stiles si rilassano leggermente, non tanto sicuri che qualcosa sia effettivamente accaduto. Poi, un minuto o poco più dopo, una voce proviene dagli altoparlanti e riempie il vano, spaventando a morte l'altro. Derek non è saltato nel sentire la voce, nessuno può provarlo.

_“Ooooooh, amici! Siete rimasti bloccati?”_

Si lamenta udibilmente e si accorge che Stiles si è unito al gemito. E' la voce di Finstock quella negli altoparlanti; è l'amministratore del condominio e, notoriamente, un gigantesco idiota. Derek non vuole averci a che fare giusto ora.

“Sì,” Stiles risponde, fissando un punto imprecisato del soffitto da dove sembra che la voce dell'uomo provenga. “Pensavo che soltanto quello a destra–”

_“Woah, ehilà! Mi dispiace, Stilinski, non riesco a sentire una parola di quello che dici. Ma posso vederti, la videocamera è nell'angolo–salutate con la mano!”_

_Invece di agitare la mano, entrambi trovano l'obiettivo e ci fissano all'interno._

_“Okay, fantastico. Ora posso non essere in grado di sentirvi, ma in caso voi non lo sappiate, mi diletto a leggere le labbra, sono un lip-reader, per cui se avete qualcosa da dire, dovrei essere capace di capirvi se mi date qualche minuto.”_

Derek sente Stiles mormorare qualcosa come, “Oh, ma certo che ho qualcosa da dire” ma poi sospira e si volta verso la telecamera, mimando chiaramente nel parlare ad alta voce, 

_“COSA. DOBBIAMO. FARE?”_

_“Cosa? Cosa state–aspetta, dammi un minuto. Cosa dovete fare? OH! Certo, cosa dovete FARE? Oh beh, non c'è nulla che possiate fare. Dovete restare lì finché non mi organizzo. L'altro ascensore si guasta spesso, ma solitamente riusciamo a rimetterlo in moto in un paio di minuti. Non so nulla di questo, però. Siete rimasti bloccati tra il terzo ed il quarto piano, per cui non posso nemmeno aprirvi le porte per farvi uscire–siete daaaaaavvero bloccati! Sono con voi tra qualche attimo. Restate lì–ha! A chi voglio prendere in giro? Non andrete da nessuna parte.”_

E così gli altoparlanti si spengono e la musica ricomincia. 

Derek presume che anche il suo mal di testa stia prendendo il via. 

Stiles non sa nemmeno a cosa pensare. 

E' rimasto intrappolato in un ascensore con un tipo per cui ha una cotta da _mesi_. Se non è questa una tortura, allora proprio non sa cos'è. 

Non ha nemmeno smesso di essere incazzato con l'ascensore! Dannato affare, sempre a funzionare per tutti questi mesi, capace di fare il bravo piccolo ascensore che non si guasta mai, donandogli una falsa sicurezza! Questo ascensore è un grande stronzo e lui sta seriamente prendendo in considerazione l'idea di usare le scale dopo questa. 

Forse non seriamente, perché lavora ad un fottuto settimo piano e sono troppe scale, e non c'è un cazzo di rimedio. Inoltre ciò significherebbe niente più Derek e non potrebbe resistere–sarebbe come portare via la droga ad un drogato senza avviso. Non può abbandonare Derek Hale così repentinamente; avrebbe bisogno di un periodo di lutto o _cose così_. 

Sospira e tira fuori dalla tasca il cellulare, per far sapere a Scott che ritarderà. E' una buona cosa che non lavori in una compagnia seria. 

_Bloccato in ascensore. Credo che farò tardi._

Gli arriva la risposta un secondo dopo. 

_COSA? Aspetta... quale ascensore?_

Stiles stringe i denti e presumibilmente preme sullo schermo troppo forte mentre scrive, 

_Sai quale ascensore, Scott. Non dire una parola._

_HA! XD hahahahaha omg devo dirlo ad Allison! Aspetta, mister sopracciglia spaventose è con te?_

_...sì._

_OH CAZZO! Amico, mi dispiace, ma questa è la miglior cazzata di sempre! Lol._

_Ti odio. Mi troverò un nuovo miglior amico._

Scott non si disturba nemmeno a rispondergli, ciò significa che sarà andato a raccontare a tutti gli altri cosa è successo. La conferma gli arriva un minuto dopo quando il cellulare vibra per tre nuovi messaggi. 

Allison: 

_Questo è quello che ti meriti per voler sempre prendere l'ascensore sinistro. Lol._

Lydia: 

_Non avrei potuto ricreare una scena migliore se l'avessi organizzata da sola. Non sprecare questa opportunità, cretino, datti una mossa e parlagli. Spero che Derek non ti mangi! ...O magari sì, lo spero. ;)_

Danny: 

_Amico. SCOPATELO._

Stiles risponde con un unico messaggio, per Scott incluso, che recita: 

_Non appena sistemano l'ascensore verrò da voi a prendervi a calci in culo. Vi odio tutti. <3_

Non sa nemmeno perché ci si fossilizza così tanto. Non se lo meritano. Sospira, rimette a posto il cellulare e osserva Derek che sta a sua volta fissando lo schermo del proprio cellulare, come se avesse avuto un similare scambio di messaggi con i _suoi_ colleghi. Ma Stiles pensa che non sia questo il caso. La sua conversazione deve avere avuto più imprecazioni a proposito dell'essere rimasto bloccato in ascensore con l'irritante ragazzino del piano di sopra. Stiles lo immagina augurarsi di aver potuto davvero perdere l'ascensore. 

Giusto allora, la voce di Finstock proviene dagli altoparlanti ed entrambi si voltano verso la telecamera, sperando in buone notizie. 

_“Hey, come va, ragazzi? Bene, ho una buona ed una cattiva notizia. La cattiva è che è il giorno libero della ditta di riparazione.”_

Stiles grugnisce sonoramente perché _sul serio?_ Derek ha tutta l'aria di chi vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro la parete di metallo. Ripetutamente. Restano in attesa della buona notizia, e dagli altoparlanti non proviene più alcun suono, finché Finstock riprende la parola, nemmeno un po' irritato. 

_“In realtà non c'è una buona notizia.”_

“Ma mi sta prendendo per culo?” 

“Sul serio?” 

_“Woah, amici, non demoralizzatevi! Ho chiamato un'altra ditta, ho tutto così sotto controllo che è ridicolo! Sarà qui tra qualche ora.”_

Okay, no. Stiles non poteva, non doveva aver sentito bene. 

“Cosa.” Dice giusto di fronte all'obiettivo, cosicché Finstock non se lo perdesse. 

_“Cosa? Oh, sì, siete davvero bloccati. Spero che non dobbiate fare nulla di importante oggi, perché ci vorrà un po'. Alzo il volume della musica, se volete?”_

“NO!” Entrambi urlano allo stesso tempo. Stiles tira un respiro profondo, provando a venire alla conclusione. 

E' bloccato in un ascensore. Per un indeterminato periodo di tempo. Con Derek Hale, il dio delle fantasie erotiche di Stiles e generalmente spaventoso, inavvicinabile acidone. 

__Se ha da ascoltare questa musica di merda ancora a lungo, si ucciderà._ _

__“Può. Spegnere. La. Musica?” Domanda nella telecamera, indicandogli il set di altoparlanti da cui anche la voce di Finstock proviene. Stiles non è sicuro perché ce ne siano addirittura quattro, ma almeno non gli importa. Ci vuole un minuto perché l'uomo capisca cosa volesse dire, e lui comincia ad irritarsi per gli stupidi tentativi altrui di leggergli le labbra, tutti culminanti finalmente in un'ultima volta quando riesce a decifrare,_ _

___“Oh! Spegnere la musica. No, mi dispiace, non posso. Vedete, se spengo la vostra, anche quella dell'altro ascensore si chiuderebbe e mi arriverebbero lamentele.”_ _ _

__Ma davvero._ _

__La gente si lamenterebbe del fatto che non ci sia la musica in un ascensore, ma non che un ascensore–due ascensori–si guastino periodicamente con delle persone all'interno?_ _

__Si acciglia e indica visibilmente gli altoparlanti, mimando chiaramente,_ _

__“Allora. Posso. Romperli?”_ _

__Sta più o meno scherzando, ma più o meno. La musica fa schifo, non c'è altro modo per spiegarlo. Pensa di aver appena ascoltato la versione da ascensore di E.T di Katy Perry e no, davvero._ _

_“Non toccare gli altoparlanti! Se li rompi, li paghi, Stilinski!”_

Stiles lascia cadere la mano, fissando la telecamera e mormorando sottovoce. Poi c'è un improvviso rumore come di qualcosa che sta venendo distrutto tra le mani e si gira per notare che Derek sta reggendo gli altoparlanti rotti tra le dita che ha appena strappato dalle pareti. Lo guarda con aria preoccupata, come se Stiles potesse arrabbiarsi con lui, ma per almeno due minuti restano entrambi in silenzio. 

Alla fine un sorrisetto irrompe sul suo volto ed emette in un sospiro intimorito, 

“E' stato fantastico!” 

Derek quasi gli sorride. 

Ci vuole un minuto anche a Finstock per processare cosa Derek abbia appena fatto, perché ritorna udibile al paio di altoparlanti rimasti e suona tanto scioccato quanto Stiles. 

_“Fai sul serio, Hale? Non stavo scherzando. Li pagherai!”_

“Ne è valsa la pena,” Derek ringhia di rimando e fa cadere gli altoparlanti rotti sul pavimento. Stiles ridacchia nervosamente e l'uomo riprende la parola. 

_“Hey! Ma voi siete rimasti bloccati, certo! Non c'è niente che io possa fare, dovrete soltanto aspettare. Resterò a guardarvi per assicurarmi che non rompiate nient'altro, altrimenti pagherete anche per quello!_

Gli altoparlanti vengono spenti ed il respiro di Derek si fa più pesante. L'adrenalina gli sta scorrendo nelle vene; non è veramente sicuro di cosa l'abbia mosso; è stato una sorta di impulso. Stiles aveva minacciato di farlo, la musica faceva davvero schifo e non è che non potesse permetterselo e le sue mani si erano mosse senza pensarci. 

Ne era valsa la pena per notare l'espressione sconvolta troneggiante sul viso di Stiles. 

Stiles. Con cui rimarrà bloccato nell'ascensore per chissà quante ore ancora. Stiles, da cui è stato un po' attratto sin dalla prima volta in cui l'ha visto. Stiles, che non conosce nemmeno il suo _nome_. Stiles, che attualmente sta chiamando i suoi colleghi per avvisarli che farà decisamente tardi. 

Non è una cattiva idea, in realtà. Derek sospira e caccia fuori il cellulare, digitando il numero di Boyd, dato che è il più ragionevole di quelli con cui lavora. E' solo la sua solita dannata fortuna se è Erica quella che risponde. 

“Davvero, Derek?” 

“Erica,” Derek esordisce, serrando le mascelle. 

“Eri talmente disperato da evitare la sua sorpresa di compleanno, _bloccandoti nell'ascensore_?” 

Cazzo. Isaac deve averglielo detto. 

___Sente Stiles parlare con qualcuno a telefono, poi fermarsi all'improvviso e dire, “Aspetta, amico, devo andare. Ti scrivo dopo.”_ _ _

___“Sembra che starò qui dentro per un altro paio di ore,” sospira nel cellulare._ _ _

___Immagina che Erica dirà qualcosa di rude e sarcastico, ma nemmeno l'ascolta, dato che Stiles si è voltato nella sua direzione, ad occhi spalancati, facendo,_ _ _

___“ _Amico_.”_ _ _

___Riattacca, perché non ha più nulla da dire ad Erica e rivolge a Stiles un'occhiata confusa, con un sopracciglio inarcato._ _ _

___“E' il tuo compleanno,” Stiles ammette lentamente. Derek sussulta._ _ _

___“Oh. Sì.”_ _ _

___Stiles lo fissa, un'espressione di puro orrore sul suo volto. Al che Derek comincia a domandarsi se sia capace di fare una faccia che non sia al massimo delle sue potenzialità._ _ _

___“Sono così dannatamente dispiaciuto, amico. Pensavo di essere capitato male ma tu–sei rimasto bloccato in un ascensore il giorno del tuo _compleanno_!”_ _ _

___Derek si stringe nelle spalle. Non importa; non è che intendesse celebrarlo. Getta un'occhiata all'altro che lo sta ancora fissando come se fosse l'uomo più sfortunato del mondo. Avverte il battito accelerare e, prima di poter fermarsi, mormora,_ _ _

___“La compagnia potrebbe essere peggiore...”_ _ _

___La cosa pare shockare Stiles al punto che questi sbatte le palpebre almeno una cinquantina di volte, continuando a fissare Derek come se avesse avuto problemi di udito. Derek deglutisce, domandandosi semmai non fosse stato più semplice restare in silenzio come tutte le volte in cui sono stati insieme nell'ascensore._ _ _

___Poi lo stesso Stiles assume un'espressione determinata e allunga una mano nella sua direzione, in attesa, ma serio._ _ _

___“Stiles.”_ _ _

___Derek probabilmente mostra fin troppa sorpresa sul suo volto nel notare la mano stesa di Stiles. Ma gliela stringe e la scuote. Magari si sta inventando anche la scossa che avverte non appena si toccano. Stiles sembra imbarazzato quando lui lo lascia andare, guardando ovunque nell'ascensore finché non si focalizza sul pavimento e dice,_ _ _

___“Io, uh, suppongo che staremo qui dentro per un po' e non ci siamo mai presentati per bene, io, uh–Stiles. Mi chiamo Stiles e lavoro per la compagnia di videogiochi al–”_ _ _

___“Settimo piano?” Derek lo anticipa, piuttosto divertito. Stiles sorride ed annuisce e lui non è sicuro sul perché non abbia mai pensato che il nasino a punta di Stiles non fosse altro che assurdamente adorabile._ _ _

___“Stiles,” Derek esordisce, facendo sembrare come se fosse la prima volta in cui l'ha sentito. “Piacere di conoscerti, finalmente. Io sono Derek. Derek Hale.”_ _ _

___ _

___Sì, Stiles lo sa. Dio, se lo sa._ _ _

___“Derek, huh?” Chiede, sperando di suonare sincero. “Bel nome. Classico.”_ _ _

___Derek rotea gli occhi._ _ _

“Beh, non è roba come _Stiles_.” 

___“Ha,” Stiles imita una risata, stupito da quanto bene stia andando la loro prima vera conversazione, comincia a domandarsi se possano intrattenerla per tutto il tempo che resteranno nell'ascensore. “In realtà Stiles non è il mio vero nome.”_ _ _

___“Shockante.”_ _ _

___“Sssssì, grazie. Ci provo.”_ _ _

___“Quindi qual è?” Derek chiede incuriosito, adagiandosi ad una delle pareti._ _ _

___“Qual è cosa?” Stiles gli fa eco, facendo il finto tonto mentre scorge l'altro dal riflesso dello specchio._ _ _

___“Il tuo vero nome,” Derek ripete piatto._ _ _

___“Oh, uh, una roba brutta, vecchia e un milione di volte peggio di Stiles, fidati.”_ _ _

___Derek si limita a guardarlo; Stiles non può dedurre se l'altro sia irritato o divertito, quindi fa spallucce e distoglie lo sguardo._ _ _

___“Se lo dici tu.”_ _ _

___“Decisamente.” Stiles deglutisce, meravigliandosi appositamente sul come la discussione stia già scemando, quando poi all'improvviso si ricorda che è il compleanno di Derek e che questi è bloccato con lui nell'ascensore, per cui non c'è modo perché lo lasci stare lì, in silenzio, al suo compleanno. Si lascia cadere sul pavimento e comincia a scavare nel suo fidato zainetto._ _ _

___“Cosa stai facendo?” Derek s'informa._ _ _

___“Mi sto mettendo comodo. Staremo qui per un po', amico.”_ _ _

___Nota Derek guardare con scetticismo alla moquette , ma poi anche lui scivola a terra e si accomoda al suo fianco. E' grato che ci siano soltanto loro due; per un po' di ragioni, ovvio, ma adesso hanno un sacco di spazio. E' felice anche perché non c'è alcuna donna incinta–a volte l'ha visto succedere negli show televisivi. L'avevano far dovuta partorire nell'ascensore e Stiles era convinto che una cosa del genere l'avrebbe segnato a vita. Tra l'altro non sarebbe più stato in grado di prendere l'ascensore sinistro. Mai più._ _ _

___Sta ancora cercando nello zaino quando finalmente arriva a stringere tra le dita il primo oggetto che trova e lo tira fuori, poggiandolo sul pavimento, tra la gamba di Derek ed il suo ginocchio._ _ _

___“Okay, ho una PSP,” tira fuori qualcos'altro dallo zaino che finisce dritto vicino alla console, “un 3DS, un Gameboy color, perché è ancora il mio preferito e ovviamente: le app del cellulare.”_ _ _

___Agita a mezz'aria lo smartphone a cui Derek rivolge un'occhiata stranita, così come a tutto il resto che è stato cacciato fuori. Stiles rotea lo sguardo, cercando di non apparire troppo sicuro di se stesso perché è a Derek dannato Hale che si sta rivolgendo._ _ _

___“Sì, lo so, sono il nerd che si porta quattro console nello zaino tutto il tempo–ma con tutte queste cose ci divertiremo per ore! Cioè, personalmente potrei giocare anche a Temple Run per tutto il giorno se non ci fossero così tante altre cose da provare.”_ _ _

___Lo sguardo perso di Derek diventa ancora più perso mentre ripete, fiacco,_ _ _

___“Temple cosa?”_ _ _

___Stiles spalanca la bocca, probabilmente in una maniera comicamente ampia, ma non se ne rende nemmeno conto, o se ne importa._ _ _

___“Non sai cos'è Temple Run? Com'è possibile?”_ _ _

___Derek fa semplicemente spallucce._ _ _

___“Okay, dammi il cellulare,” Stiles richiede impaziente, distendendo il palmo della mano. Necessita di sistemare questa questione al più presto. Derek rotea gli occhi mentre pesca nella tasca il telefonino e glielo ricaccia in mano. Glielo restituisce in meno di due minuti, con una app nuova di zecca sullo schermo a cui rivolge un'occhiata interrogativa, prima di risollevare lo sguardo su Stiles che invece sorride incoraggiante e dice,_ _ _

“Lo sai che non hai _nemmeno_ una app sul telefono? Che ci fai?” 

___“Faccio chiamate,” Derek ribatte frettolosamente._ _ _

___“Hai anche la batteria quasi scarica, vedi,” Stiles gli indica il simbolo nell'angolo destro dello schermo, dopodiché ricomincia a cercare nuovamente nello zaino, per poi tirarne fuori un caricabatterie e guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca di una presa elettrica. “A-hà!” Esclama trionfante quando ne scorge una giusto dietro la schiena di Derek e, senza nemmeno pensarci, si sporge dall'altra parte del busto altrui per inserire la spina._ _ _

___Avverte Derek irrigidirsi e istantaneamente si pente di quanto ha appena fatto. Ritorna alla posizione iniziale in un attimo, ma ormai il danno è fatto. Sente il peso degli occhi altrui su di sé, ma non osa alzare lo sguardo, anche perché sta già probabilmente arrossendo. Si schiarisce la voce con imbarazzo e gli passa il jack per inserire il suo cellulare._ _ _

___“Uh, ecco qui.” Derek l'afferra senza dire una parola e Stiles non si lascia scappare il familiare suono di quando il cellulare comincia a caricare. Deglutisce a malapena e prende a giocherellare con il bordo dei jeans._ _ _

___“Quindi,” Derek sospira dopo un terribile minuto di assoluto silenzio. “Hai intenzione di dirmi come si giochi a questo gioco?”_ _ _

___L'irritazione di Stiles al sentir chiamare Temple Run uno stupido gioco lo investe con prepotenza, prendendo il posto dell'iniziale imbarazzo, tant'è che solleva il cellulare, per dimostrazione._ _ _

___“Aspetta, non capisco. Dov'è il tempio?”_ _ _

___“Ci vieni fuori dall'inizio, hai visto?”_ _ _

___“Okay, ma perché?”_ _ _

___“Perché hai rubato un affare magico e adesso ci sono queste scimmie maledette che ti inseguono per ucciderti.”_ _ _

___“E' un'idiozia. Perché l'hai rubato?”_ _ _

“Cos–Io non–Io non lo so! L'hai fatto e basta! _Perché hai sollevato una questione su Temple Run?_ ” 

___“Non ha senso! Dove corri?”_ _ _

___“Non arrivi da nessuna parte, devi soltanto correre!”_ _ _

___“Allora qual è lo scopo?”_ _ _

___“Correre il più lontano possibile senza morire! Ed ottenere le monete, così puoi sbloccare gli altri personaggi!”_ _ _

___“Intendi quelle robe tipo piccoli diamanti?”_ _ _

___ _

Stiles emette un lungo sospiro sofferente e Derek deve tenere parecchio duro per non far notare il suo sorriso disegnato in maniera così ovvia sulle labbra. Cerca di non farsi distrarre troppo dalle dita altrui, lunghe e flessibili, tanto che i pollici scivolano velocemente sullo schermo e può soltanto immaginare che effetto farebbero avvolte attorno al suo–no! No, no, no. Contieniti, Hale, sarai bloccato con lui ancora a lungo e diventerà ancor prima imbarazzante se cominci a fantasticare sulle sue dannate _dita_. 

___Anche se lui è bisessuale, il cervello gli ricorda inutilmente, tanto da fargli dimenticare del gioco. Quando muore Stiles si lamenta udibilmente accanto a lui, esclamando,_ _ _

___“Hai saltato quanto avresti dovuto scivolare sotto!”_ _ _

___“Era troppo veloce, non ho avuto il tempo!”_ _ _

___Stiles gli sorride e Derek impreca perché, nonostante tutti i suoi borbottii, una volta giocato era stato piuttosto divertente._ _ _

___“Non preoccuparti,” Stiles annuisce. “Migliorerai.”_ _ _

___Continuano a giocare a Temple Run sui loro cellulari per un po'; Derek ha già sbloccato un personaggio quando Stiles mormora qualcosa da sopra il suo schermo,_ _ _

___“Cooosì... è il tuo compleanno.”_ _ _

___“Sì,” Derek asserisce, oscillando il dito per svoltare a sinistra. Gli piace di più girare sinistra che a destra. Si chiedeva vagamente se ciò avesse a che fare con la cosa dell'ascensore._ _ _

___“Quanti anni sono?”_ _ _

___“Ventotto,” fa una smorfia; era già il più anziano dei suoi colleghi, non è che avessero bisogno di una scusa per chiamarlo 'vecchio', cosa che Erica fa già normalmente. Non è per niente arrabbiato di star perdendosi l'evento._ _ _

___“Figo. Scusami, di nuovo. Sai, per la cosa dell'essere bloccato qui dentro il giorno del tuo compleanno. Sono sicuro che preferiresti stare di sopra a mangiare la torta con la tua ragazza.”_ _ _

___Derek salta dall'altro lato del muro su cui si stava muovendo, morendo, così da poter sollevare gli occhi dal cellulare e fissare Stiles come se fosse un pazzo._ _ _

“ _Quale_ ragazza?” domanda, e anche l'altro lo guarda, deglutendo nervosamente ed agitando una mano a mezz'aria. 

___“E–ecco, la bionda che viene sempre con te in ascensore.”_ _ _

“Erica _non_ è la mia ragazza,” Derek asserisce fermamente. Mai. Mai e poi mai, mai, mai, mai. 

___“Oh,” Stiles mugola, come se volesse trovare l'opportunità di sparire nel pavimento. “Scusa, amico, immaginavo soltanto–”_ _ _

___“Non sto frequentando nessuno,” Derek taglia corto, imprecando internamente per essere apparso così rude. Non dice più nulla per un po' ed il silenzio nell'ascensore è orribile–senza nemmeno più la pessima musica a distrarli. Pertanto si schiarisce la voce e ritorna al gioco, aggiungendo con disinvoltura,_ _ _

___“Ma probabilmente hai ragione per la torta.”_ _ _

___Non pensa che Stiles dirà nulla, ma invece l'altro continua, “davvero?” e Derek crede di aver addirittura avvertito un sorrisetto apparire sulle labbra di lui._ _ _

“Sì. Ogni anno me ne prendono una. Ed è sempre a vaniglia, anche se _ogni anno_ dico loro che preferisco il cioccolato.” 

___Stiles ridacchia. Derek decide che ne vale la pena chiederglielo, perché è terribilmente curioso e quando avrà mai un'altra occasione?_ _ _

___“Hai una–ti vedi con qualcuno?”_ _ _

___Stiles ride di nuovo e Derek glissa dal gioco al volto dell'altro, per vederlo rovesciare il capo all'indietro e, nel movimento, esporre il suo collo in un modo che gli fa venire davvero, davvero voglia di passarci la lingua per tutta la–no, basta, basta._ _ _

___“No,” Stiles ride a bassa voce. “Danny cerca sempre di trovarmi qualcuno, ma non sono mai–non sono mai il mio tipo.”_ _ _

_Qual è il tuo tipo_ Allora Derek pensa, anche se non ad alta voce. 

___“In effetti non esco seriamente con qualcuno dal college.”_ _ _

___“Nemmeno io,” Derek replica alquanto misteriosamente. I rapporti occasionali e i flirt poco seri non contavano. Non riusciva a trovarsi con nessuno, non ci aveva nemmeno più provato a trovare qualcuno di interessante dopo Kate, la ragazza che gli aveva strappato il cuore e lo aveva calpestato al primo anno dell'università. Realizza che probabilmente Stiles non ha nulla da dire a tal proposito e così domanda frettolosamente,_ _ _

___“Danny è il ragazzo alto ed abbronzato che viene con te in ascensore?”_ _ _

___“Sì. E' fantastico. L'ho conosciuto attraverso Lydia, che frequenta–”_ _ _

___“Jackson, certo. Quasi dimenticavo che Jackson uscisse con qualcuno che lavora sopra di noi.” Non se l'era dimenticato affatto. “Viene sempre su durante la pausa–”_ _ _

___“Per le sveltine,” Stiles conclude per lui e Derek lo vede roteare gli occhi. E' solo allora che si rende conto che nessuno dei due sta più giocando, dato che il cellulare di Stiles è in equilibrio precario sul suo ginocchio. “E' quello che fa–ma non dire a Lydia che l'ho detto. Una volta mi ha tirato uno schiaffo quando le ho detto che aveva delle unghie perfette**.”_ _ _

___“Penso di poter tenermelo per me,” Derek ammette con un lieve sorriso._ _ _

___“Quello che succede nell'ascensore sinistro resta nell'ascensore sinistro, giusto?” Stiles gli ricambia il sorriso e, al momento, Derek sta avendo dei seri brutti pensieri a proposito delle tante cose che potrebbero succedere nell'ascensore tra lui e Stiles. Si schiarisce la voce e annuisce di fronte alla telecamera di sicurezza nell'angolo._ _ _

___“Non se Finstock sta guardando.”_ _ _

___Stiles fa una strana boccaccia e sta per rispondergli quando la voce dell'uomo sopracitato giunge dall'altoparlante e rimbomba nel vano._ _ _

_“Heeey amici, come ve la passate?”_

___“Parlando del diavolo,” Stiles mormora, soffermandosi su Derek con la coda dell'occhio, prima di voltarsi con lui in direzione dell'obiettivo._ _ _

_“E' passata un'ora e mezza e non vi siete ancora scannati! Congratulazioni!”_

___Derek è sorpreso; non pensava fosse trascorso tutto questo tempo. Quello stupido gioco di Temple Run fa veramente volare il tempo–o forse è stato il parlare con Stiles._ _ _

_“Ma non ci sono ancora buone notizie,”_ Finstock riprende dall'altoparlante. _“Il tizio della ditta mi ha chiamato per dirmi che oggi è parecchio impegnato–a quanto pare questa è la giornata degli ascensori guasti, chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato? Comunque verrà, ma non aspettatevi che venga presto. Spero che non dobbiate andare in bagno!”_

___E così gli altoparlanti vengono richiusi, lasciando entrambi con quella fantastica rivelazione almeno finché Stiles non sospira riconoscente,_ _ _

___“Non so perché ho deciso di evitare il caffè stamattina, ma sono dannatamente grato di averlo fatto.”_ _ _

___Derek annuisce. “Io non ho preso il frullato. Presumo che non potesse esserci giornata migliore per restare bloccati in un ascensore.”_ _ _

___“Sì,” Stiles ride, poi si acciglia leggermente. “Però mi sta venendo fame.”_ _ _

___Derek non ci aveva pensato, ma appena l'altro lo dice si rende conto di essere anche lui affamato. Se ce l'avesse fatta ad arrivare in ufficio, avrebbe rubato una delle ciambelle che Isaac porta a lavoro ogni giorno (come non pesi cinquecento chili è una cosa che non arriverà mai a capire), ma adesso è fregato–fino a quanto Stiles tira fuori dallo zaino un pacchetto e glielo offre, dubbioso._ _ _

___“Ti piace il prosciutto, vero?”_ _ _

___“Tieni anche i panini nello zaino?” Derek chiede, adocchiando il sandwich avvolto nella plastica. Stiles rotea gli occhi._ _ _

___“E' il mio pranzo, idiota. Prendilo.” Derek lo accetta con cautela e domanda, mentre lo scarta,_ _ _

___“E tu?”_ _ _

___“Porto sempre due pranzi. Do da mangiare anche a Scott–che è il mio migliore amico–altrimenti mangerebbe ramen istantaneo per pranzo ogni giorno.”_ _ _

___Derek annuisce intanto che Stiles tira fuori il secondo panino dallo zainetto per toglierlo dall'involucro. Lo imita finché non ne ha scoperto un angolo e lo addenta. In effetti è piuttosto buono._ _ _

___“Non è male,” afferma, dandogli un altro morso._ _ _

___“Grazie. Preparo pranzi a sacco da anni, ormai è un'abitudine.”_ _ _

___“Non ti piace il cibo della mensa?” Derek chiede, sorridendo._ _ _

“No, non ho mai preparato il pranzo per me. Era per mio padre. Se non l'avessi fatto, l'avrebbe usata come scusa per uscire fuori a mangiare, cosa di cui il suo colesterolo _non_ ha affatto bisogno.” 

___“Ed ora? Non puoi più prepararglielo tu, giusto?”_ _ _

___“No,” Stiles sorride. “Ho fatto un accordo con la madre di Scott. Vive nelle vicinanze e glielo porta alla stazione di polizia–dove papà lavora–ed in cambio io lo preparo per suo figlio. E' stata una mia idea,” afferma orgoglioso._ _ _

___“Solitamente vado fuori a mangiare,” Derek ammette con aria mortificata._ _ _

___Stiles rotea gli occhi e riprende a mangiare. Lui nasconde un sorriso dietro il proprio e spera che l'altro non possa notarlo._ _ _

___ _

___“Cos'altro hai lì dentro?” Derek esordisce dopo aver finito il panino e, così, Stiles gli offre una bustina di fritos ed una coca cola. Rifiuta la coca però, ricordandogli con le sue espressive sopracciglia che resteranno chiusi nell'ascensore per chissà quanto altro tempo ed è meglio un po' di disidratazione piuttosto che doverla fare in una bottiglia. Infatti poi anche Stiles non consuma la propria._ _ _

___“Più o meno tutto,” Stiles annuisce onestamente. “Videogiochi, merendine, un kit del pronto soccorso, un calendario da viaggio che non uso mai, ma che mi ha regalato mio padre–tutto ciò che potrebbe servirmi all'occorrenza, insomma.”_ _ _

___“Tutto ciò che ti serve per un'emergenza,” Derek asserisce, sorridendo. Stiles gli restituisce il sorriso, giusto un po' sorpreso di notare un senso dell'umorismo piuttosto decente. Ogni volta che hanno preso l'ascensore insieme Derek sembrava uno di quei tipi fighi e distaccati che non sorridono quasi mai, perché sorridere è da deboli–ma Stiles sta imparando un sacco di cose su di lui oggi, come il fatto che non abbia una fidanzata e che gli piaccia il panino con il prosciutto preparato da lui e che i suoi occhi sono, tipo, di un milione di colori persino se illuminati dalle schifose luci dell'ascensore._ _ _

___La sua barba è sexy esattamente come il primo giorno in cui l'ha incontrato, e non è fantastico?_ _ _

___Dopo aver mangiato lo invita a giocare a qualcos'altro. Derek accetta con uno sbuffo, “non che ci sia molto altro da fare,” cosa che Stiles capisce benissimo perché, hey, non ha mica tutti i torti. Parlano tanto quanto giocano, sui colleghi e i loro rispettivi lavori. Derek gli racconta di alcuni dei posti che la Wolf Architecture ha progettato e Stiles finge di essere sorpreso nel sentirli nominare e nell'esserci stato._ _ _

___Derek gli chiede dei giochi prodotti e Stiles ancora ha problemi a raccontargli di Sourwolf, così comincia con il descrivergli la app con cui si stanno destreggiando adesso. Si tratta di un puzzle, un gioco basato sulle parole, in cui ci hanno già inserito scherzetti di vario genere e sono a malapena al terzo livello. Derek dice che sembra interessante e suona veramente sincero._ _ _

___“Se batti il mio record a Temple Run per quando rilasceremo il gioco, ti lascerò scaricarlo gratuitamente.”_ _ _

“Scommettiamo,” Derek sorride, protendendo una mano verso la sua per agitarla, quando anche lui comincia a sorridere. La stretta di Derek è forte, le sue mani sono calde e _grandi_ e Stiles non sta veramente pensando che grandi mani significhino grande–e adesso Stiles _non sta veramente fissando il cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek, oh dio, Stiles, tu dannato pervertito, smettila, smettila, smettila subito!_

___“Quindi, uh,” si schiarisce la voce, guardandosi intorno, ovunque tranne che a Derek, “facciamo che, ipoteticamente, nessuno venga in realtà ad aggiustare l'ascensore.”_ _ _

___“Che intendi?” Derek chiede, pensieroso._ _ _

___“Facciamo che il tipo della ditta si dimentica di noi o qualcosa del genere.”_ _ _

___“No che non lo farà.”_ _ _

“Ma _se succedesse_?” Stiles enfatizza il concetto, gesticolando. “E se restassimo qui, per tipo, tutto il giorno e dobbiamo trovare noi la via di uscita.” 

___“Non succederà,” Derek rotea gli occhi._ _ _

___“Fai davvero schifo a fare ipotesi, amico, te l'ha mai detto nessuno? Entra nello spirito, su. Cosa faremmo?”_ _ _

___“Non lo so,” Risponde in aiuto. Stiles gli rivolge un'occhiata rassegnata e gli indica il soffitto._ _ _

___“Io penso che proveremmo la botola lì sopra.”_ _ _

___“Come fai a sapere che c'è una botola?” Derek domanda, assottigliando gli occhi verso l'alto. “Non ne vedo una.”_ _ _

___“Ce n'è sempre una! Ogni volta che qualcuno tenta di uscire da un ascensore nei film c'è sempre una botola in alto in cui bisogna arrampicarsi o roba del genere! Non hai visto Mission Impossible?” O Toy Story 2?”_ _ _

___Derek sbuffa, chiaramente non convinto, ma poi alza gli occhi e decide di dargli corda._ _ _

___“Okay, facciamo che passiamo per la botola. Poi che si fa?”_ _ _

___“Poi ci arrampicheremmo fino al prossimo piano per aprire le porte!”_ _ _

___“Penso che sia molto più difficile di quanto pensi.”_ _ _

___“Come vuoi. Ti lascerò a marcire qui dentro, allora!” Derek sorride e scuote il capo. Improvvisamente qualcosa viene in mente all'altro che abbozza curiosamente, “Sai... mi sono appena reso conto di non sapere chi è che lavora al quarto piano! Conosco i clown del terzo piano, ma non ho mai visto nessuno salire al quarto.”_ _ _

___Stiles non si sta inventano nulla; c'è veramente una scuola per clown al terzo piano. Li ha sempre visti dirigersi verso l'ascensore destro e un giorno gliel'ha chiesto. Sono l'unica azienda di cui sa che lavora nell'edificio oltre la propria e quella di Derek._ _ _

___“Sono il piano più misterioso,” Derek concorda, “ma io so quello che fanno.”_ _ _

___“Cos'è” Stiles s'informa con cautela, perché Derek la sta facendo sembrare come se facessero chissà cosa al quarto piano. Oh, andiamo, potrebbero essere agenti segreti?_ _ _

___“C'è il centro operativo di una linea erotica.”_ _ _

___La bocca di Stiles si spalanca e le sopracciglia quasi diventano parte dei capelli._ _ _

___“Scusami–cosa?”_ _ _

___“Non c'è nessuno che fa sesso telefonico sopra. Si limitano a collegare quelli che chiamano con le prostitute e monitorano le chiamate.”_ _ _

___“Sesso telefonico?”_ _ _

___“Sì.”_ _ _

___“Non posso crederci che c'è stata una linea erotica giusto sotto di me per tutto questo tempo e non l'ho mai saputo!” si stoppa, sentendosi un po' ambiguo. “Hai mai chiamato?”_ _ _

“Cosa? No!” Derek sembra così costernato all'idea che Stiles scoppia a ridere, provando solo ad immaginare l'altro mentre fa sesso telefonico con un qualche estraneo. E' solo che non sembra giusto–e poi il suo cervello registra l'idea di Derek che fa sesso telefonico con _lui_ e, allora, toglie tutto di mezzo prima che possa cominciare a fare ancora più caldo del normale. Derek si era già sfilato la cravatta e sbottonato la camicia quasi un'ora fa; Stiles aveva cacciato la giacca nello zaino poco dopo. 

___“E sugli altri piani?” chiede per distrarsi. “Sai quali altre compagnie ci lavorino?”_ _ _

___“Più o meno sì,” Derek conferma, ancora cauto nel guardarlo, come se nutrisse qualche dubbio sul fatto che Stiles lo credesse davvero per quello che non ha mai chiamato la linea erotica. Lui si morde un labbro per non ricominciare a ridere._ _ _

___“Chi c'è al secondo piano?” s'informa, perché al primo si tratta perlopiù dell'atrio e degli uffici dell'amministrazione e delle guardie di sicurezza._ _ _

___“Il secondo piano è riservato a qualsiasi repubblicano si sia candidato al governo. Non sei stato qui durante le elezioni; diventa un casino. Persino l'ascensore sinistro è sempre affollato. Per fortuna scendono tutti al secondo, quindi devi stare con loro giusto un paio di minuti.”_ _ _

___“E' così brutto, huh?”_ _ _

___“Peggio. Conosci il tipo delle scoregge che va sempre al quinto piano?”_ _ _

___Stiles rabbrividisce. Sì, sì, lo conosce._ _ _

___“Sì, almeno la metà di loro sono come lui. Il resto sono okay. Penso che ci sia un giudice che si è presentato per la nostra contea, ma è un'elezione non molto importante, quindi ora ci sono poche persone.”_ _ _

___“Grande, adesso veramente spero che non arrivi mai il periodo delle elezioni.”_ _ _

___“Magari possiamo arrivare qui prima, così prendiamo l'ascensore sinistro,” Derek suggerisce e il cuore per poco non gli scoppia. L'altro lo sta dicendo soltanto perché sa che non è solito prende l'ascensore destro, ma c'è qualcosa nel modo in cui dice 'noi' che lo rende speranzoso a proposito del fatto che le loro corse in ascensore non siano più tanto silenziose. Questa giornata migliora sempre di più, ecco. Derek adocchia i pulsanti accanto alle porte, annuendo al numero tre._ _ _

___“Al terzo ci sono i clown, al quarto la linea erotica. Al quinto,” dice, sorridendo a Stiles come se già sapesse che gradirà questo tipo di informazione, “c'è il dipartimento di Ricerca &Sviluppo per una certa azienda che vuole tenere segreta la propria identità.”_ _ _

___“Ricerca e sviluppo? Intendi che hanno, tipo, un laboratorio? E' legale?”_ _ _

___“L'azienda produce gelato,” Derek rotea gli occhi e Stiles quasi rimbalza dal suo posto a sedere._ _ _

___“Oh mio dio, ecco da dove viene quell'odore di cioccolato quando apro la finestra verso mezzogiorno! Me lo sono sempre chiesto! Che azienda è? Voglio assaggiare!”_ _ _

___“Come ho già detto, sono misteriosi,” Derek gli fa eco, ma c'è qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che gli fa assottigliare gli occhi e domandare comunque,_ _ _

___“Ma tu lo sai, non è vero?”_ _ _

Derek sorride, con uno sguardo vago. Non dice nulla ad alta voce, ma mima con le labbra, _Ben and Jerry's_. 

___“Non ci credo.”_ _ _

___Derek annuisce._ _ _

___“Fantastico. E all'ottavo piano?”_ _ _

___ _

___Derek inarca un sopracciglio._ _ _

___“Non lo sai?” domanda, già innamorato dell'espressione incuriosita sul viso di Stiles._ _ _

___“So... cosa?”_ _ _

___“Sulla morte avvenuta all'ottavo piano?”_ _ _

___Stiles spalanca gli occhi e la bocca in una maniera che lo sta facendo impazzire, e sono lì dentro soltanto da–okay, probabilmente almeno per tre ore e mezza. Derek non si è annoiato nemmeno una volta, e adesso non è per i videogiochi._ _ _

___“Che è successo?” Stiles domanda tutto d'un fiato._ _ _

___“C'era un'azienda che produceva giocattoli all'ottavo piano. Avevano una serie di bamboline e tutte avevano anche dei fidanzati che andavano venduti con loro. Erano chiamati la serie dell''amore eterno' o qualcosa di questo tipo.”_ _ _

___“Ce le ho presenti!” Stiles quasi bisbiglia. Derek annuisce solenne._ _ _

___“C'era una ragazza che lavorava qui che era innamorata del capo–una donna. Le si confessò, ma il capo la rifiutò e le disse che lei credeva soltanto alle relazioni tradizionali.”_ _ _

___“La tipa se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare con la storia delle bambole!” Stiles esclama._ _ _

___“Beh, non l'ha fatto, ed era depressa, senza contare che era stata licenziata. Il giorno in cui venne a raccogliere le proprie cose vide il capo flirtare con uno dei ragazzi che lavoravano con lei. Ebbe praticamente un crollo, aprì con forza le porte dell'ascensore e si buttò nel condotto.”_ _ _

___Stiles sta lentamente scuotendo il proprio capo, gli occhi spalancati e fissi alla propria destra dove Derek ha detto che la donna è caduta._ _ _

___“L'ascensore a destra,” dice lentamente. “Scommetto che è questo il motivo per cui si guasta sempre...”_ _ _

___“Perché il suo fantasma ancora infesta il posto dov'è morta,” Derek annuisce, cercando di tenere duro, nonostante stia cedendo poco a poco. Comincia a sbuffare, la bocca che si distende in un sorrisetto divertito e Stiles lo fissa nervosamente per un momento prima di rendersi conto che Derek sta ridendo ed esclama,_ _ _

___“OH MIO DIO, TU LURIDO BUGIARDO!”_ _ _

___Derek ride e ride e ride, rammentando il modo in cui gli occhi di Stiles erano stati spalancati ed impauriti, pensando al fantasma dell'ascensore, alla ragazza morta al piano di sopra il suo. Stiles gli tira uno schiaffo sulla spalla._ _ _

“Non posso credere di essermela bevuta. Sei il _peggiore_!” 

“Neanche io riesco a credere che tu te la sia bevuta,” Derek ammette, canzonando la voce di Stiles per aggiungere “ _Ce le ho presenti!_ Davvero? Perché me le sono inventate io.” 

___Ridacchia ancora per l'espressione di Stiles, per il modo in cui ha le braccia incrociate e fissa con rabbia la parete. A Derek sembra di non ridere così da anni._ _ _

___“Quindi chi c'è all'ottavo piano, saputello?”_ _ _

___“Nessuno,” Derek fa spallucce, ancora ridacchiando. “Non c'è stato mai nessuno da quando lavoro.”_ _ _

___“Quindi potrebbe essere vero,” Derek dichiara, puntandogli contro un dito. “Potrebbe esserci stata una morte e questo è il motivo per cui nessuno lavora lì e, magari, perché l'ascensore destro non funziona.”_ _ _

___“Sì, vero. Sono sicuro che si tratti dei fantasmi, ma non degli elettricisti e degli operai perché questi stupidi aggeggi sono tanto vecchi quanto il palazzo.”_ _ _

___“Hey, non parlare di vecchi ascensori quando noi siamo bloccati in uno. Porta sfiga!”_ _ _

___“Sei davvero così superstizioso?”_ _ _

___“Hey, non vuoi veramente prenderti gioco del sovrannaturale. Ti fregherà.”_ _ _

___Le guance di Stiles sono arrossate per l'imbarazzo dell'essere stato preso in giro, gli occhi lucidi per la vitalità mentre gli racconta che una volta lui e Scott sono andati a cercare un cadavere nei boschi e gli giura che qualcosa li ha seguiti per tutto il tempo, qualcosa di spettrale che faceva rabbrividire._ _ _

___“Faceva freddo?” Derek domanda, sorridendo. Stiles non gli risponde e lui se la ride tranquillamente finché l'altro non si volta verso di lui e protende le mani in avanti._ _ _

___“Metti le mani così.”_ _ _

___Derek occhieggia scettico le mani altrui, prima di sospirare e voltarsi per fronteggiarlo completamente, sistemando le mani come gli è stato mostrato._ _ _

___“E ora?”_ _ _

___Stiles gli sorride, poi adagia le proprie mani con i palmi rivolti verso l'alto, cosicché a malapena si tocchino tra loro. Derek ispira piano e prova ad ignorare il morbido calore che deriva dalle mani altrui. Ma, prima ancora di capire cosa stia succedendo, Stiles rovescia le proprie e le fa schioccare sui dorsi delle sue. Derek lo guarda come se fosse un matto. Stiles ridacchia e risistema le mani sotto le sue, scusandosi divertito,_ _ _

___“Scusami. Volevo vendicarmi per quella dannata storia dei fantasmi. Ci hai mai giocato?”_ _ _

___“Giocato a cosa?” Derek chiede, ignorando la stranezza di due adulti come loro seduti sul pavimento con le mani in quella posizione. Si sente di poter ignorare parecchie stranezze quando è con Stiles._ _ _

___“Sai cosa ho fatto prima?”_ _ _

___“...hai colpito le mie mani?”_ _ _

___“Sì. Proverò a farlo di nuovo. Tu devi cercare di spostare le mani prima che io possa prendertele. Tutto chiaro?”_ _ _

___“Penso di sì. Qual è lo–”_ _ _

“Non chiedermi quale sia lo _scopo_ , Derek. Fallo e basta.” 

___Derek sbuffa e si morde la lingua, irrigidendo le mani per prepararsi a spostarle velocemente. Odia ammetterlo, ma è piuttosto competitivo in qualsiasi cosa._ _ _

___Aspetta, teso, fissando le mani altrui sotto le proprie. Respira a malapena e non riesce a sentire nemmeno il respiro di Stiles. Aspetta e aspetta e aspetta, finché non esala un respiro e chiede,_ _ _

___“Cosa stai aspettando?”_ _ _

___“E' parte del gioco,” gli risponde, senza allontanare lo sguardo. “Devi essere paziente ed aspettare solo il momento giusto.”_ _ _

___Lo colpisce alla parola “solo”. Derek non se l'era aspettato; il tono di voce non era cambiato nemmeno un po', aveva semplicemente rovesciato i palmi e l'aveva colpito abbastanza da fargli male. Quando solleva lo sguardo Stiles gli sta sorridendo. Gli ricorda di qualche mese fa quando aveva sorriso, dopo avergli mantenuto la porta aperta. Lui si era irritato così tanto per quel moccioso con cui utilizzava l'ascensore–ancora di più perché era molto attraente quando sorrideva come stava facendo adesso._ _ _

___“Proviamo di nuovo,” esige, riposizionando le mani. Stiles si stringe nelle spalle e adagia le proprie sotto le sue. Non si farà distrarre questa volta._ _ _

___“Sai, pensavo che fossi un moccioso la prima volta che ti ho visto nell'ascensore,” ammette, in parte sperando di distrarlo, ma anche curioso di sapere la sua reazione._ _ _

___Stiles ride, smuovendo piano le dita sotto le sue. Gli carezza involontariamente i palmi e, nonostante sia molto lieve il tocco, è abbastanza da sobbalzare. Dannato ragazzo e le sue dannate dita sexy!_ _ _

___“Io pensavo che fossi un completo idiota. Quando sono salito mi sono lamentato con Scott di te. Penso di averti dato dell'acidone, in realtà.”_ _ _

___“Acidone? Che significa?”_ _ _

___“Sai, uno che guarda minaccioso, che non mantiene la porta, acido–” ruota le mani e Derek è un pizzico troppo lento; Stiles cattura le sue dita, ancora intento a parlare. “–pappamolle, ma poi sei venuto il giorno dopo e ti ho tenuto la porta e tu hai passato tutto il tempo a fissare il nulla. E' stato divertente.”_ _ _

___“Ti mantengo la porta aperta ora,” Derek replica, riuscendo quasi a schivare le mani dell'altro. Impreca e le riposiziona. Le dita altrui gli sfiorano nuovamente i polsi ancora una volta e il secondo successivo gli prende i dorsi in pieno–nemmeno aveva avuto l'opportunità di spostare le mani._ _ _

___“Sì, lo fai ora. Mi rimangio tutto. Derek Hale non è un acidone! Ecco, perché non ci provi tu? Altrimenti non vincerai mai.”_ _ _

___Stiles cambia il lato delle mani, questa volta ce le ha lui sopra e Derek alza lo sguardo, adagiando le proprie sotto le sue. Non ci prova subito. Aspetta come Stiles ha fatto all'inizio._ _ _

___“Nemmeno tu sei un moccioso,” Ammette con onestà._ _ _

___“Quindi stai dicendo che questo non è il tuo peggior compleanno mai trascorso?”_ _ _

___“Non da parecchio,” Derek gli risponde._ _ _

___“Oh, bene. Perché ero–Oh, bel tentativo!–preoccupato. Hey, se tutto va bene sarà rimasta della torta a vaniglia. Sempre se riusciamo ad uscire da qui dentro.”_ _ _

___Derek, in verità, sta cominciando a pensare che sarebbe meglio se non ce la facessero. Ribalta le mani, il più velocemente possibile, ma sfiora a malapena le dita altrui._ _ _

___“Hey! Guarda! Ci vuole un po' di pratica. Come con Temple Run. Stavi già migliorando.”_ _ _

___“Sì,” Derek mugugna, nonostante sorrida e sposti le mani soltanto per mancare spettacolarmente il bersaglio e cogliere le proprie gambe. “Scommetto che potrei batterti anche ora.”_ _ _

___“Ha! Non credo, amico. Devi sapere che sono il campione di Temple Run del settimo piano!”_ _ _

___Derek manca il colpo di nuovo e quando Stiles risistema le mani, lasciando che l'altro posizioni gentilmente i propri palmi sotto, mormora furtivamente,_ _ _

___“Ma se ne sei così sicuro, che ne dici se facciamo una piccola sfida a Temple Run? Chi resta vivo più a lungo vince.”_ _ _

___“Sì? E cosa ottengo se vinco?” Derek domanda, perché c'è una buona dose di possibilità che Stiles vinca, comunque. Così l'altro emette un mormorio pensieroso, sebbene presti attenzione anche al gioco per schivare le mani di Derek, prima di uscirsene con,_ _ _

___“Se vinco, mi darai una fetta della tua torta. Non appena qualcuno si decide a far funzionare di nuovo questo coso. Mi piace molto la vaniglia.”_ _ _

___“Okay,” Derek glielo accorda. “Allora se vinco io, ti bacio.”_ _ _

___Il suono dello 'smack' quando i palmi di Derek colpiscono i dorsi delle mani di Stiles riecheggia in tutto l'ascensore. Sorpreso, Derek solleva lo sguardo per accorgersi che l'altro non sta più guardando le loro mani, bensì il suo volto ad occhi spalancati e bocca aperta._ _ _

___Derek si domanda se forse l'idea di fare del baciare Stiles il suo 'premio' fosse stata malvagia, ma non è che gli venga qualcosa di meglio in mente al momento. Non è che gli sia 'sfuggito'. Piuttosto ci ha pensato per tutto il tempo dal momento in cui l'ascensore si è guastato e Stiles gli ha offerto l'occasione perfetta per avverare il suo desiderio. Deglutisce, incerto, e Stiles sbatte le ciglia senza muoversi._ _ _

___“Stiles?” domanda.” Uh, se non vuoi, posso–”_ _ _

___“No!” Stiles finalmente si risveglia, gli occhi ancora sgranati e il volto imporporato, cosa che renderebbe capace Derek persino di mandare a fanculo tutto e baciarlo all'istante. “Cioè, um, va b–bene. Certo, quindi, se vinco ho una fetta di torta. E se vinci tu puoi, uh, baciarmi. Sembra ragionevole.”_ _ _

___Annuisce, distogliendo lo sguardo per recuperare il cellulare. Derek pensa che abbia appena tirato un respiro profondo, ma non può dirlo con certezza. Recupera anche lui il proprio ed apre la app di Temple Run, in attesa che il ragazzo gli spieghi qualche altra regola. Si volta e lo vede fissare dubbioso lo schermo. Improvvisamente l'altro scuote il capo e si volta nella sua direzione, determinato._ _ _

___“Va bene,” Annuncia, avvicinandoglisi, con il cellulare nella mandritta. Incrocia le gambe e guarda Derek, adesso i cellulari sono uno di fianco all'altro._ _ _

“Iniziamo insieme.” Derek annuisce. Arriva alla schermata principale e Stiles fa lo stesso. “Eeee, via!” Clicca su start e il suo personaggio comincia a correre con le scimmie cattive alle sue calcagna. Derek getta una breve occhiata sullo schermo di Stiles per notare la stessa cosa, poi si riconcentra sul proprio gioco, parecchio sicuro. Vuole _vincere_. 

___Nell'ascensore non vola una mosca per almeno cinque minuti. Entrambi hanno messo il silenzioso quando hanno cominciato a giocare. Derek sta andando bene, mai in pericolo o sul punto di inciampare. Si chiede come vada per l'altro, ma non osa slittare lo sguardo al suo cellulare nemmeno per un secondo._ _ _

___“Quindi,” Stiles comincia, ma Derek lo silenzia all'istante._ _ _

___“Non provare a distrarmi.”_ _ _

___“Io–cosa? Non stavo provando a distrarti. Diamine, non puoi correre e parlare allo stesso tempo?”_ _ _

___“Sto cercando di vincere,” Derek riecheggia, sorridendo nonostante sappia che l'altro non possa vederlo._ _ _

___“Tu–oh, io. Um. Stai provando a vincere, così puoi... baciarmi, giusto?”_ _ _

___Derek non pensa che l'altro voglia distrarlo. Avverte della genuina curiosità nella sua voce, quindi decide di dargli corda–ma non ha alcuna intenzione di perdere._ _ _

___“E' quello il piano.”_ _ _

___C'è di nuovo silenzio, tralasciando per il sordo rumore delle dita che scivolano sullo schermo. Poi Stiles riprende,_ _ _

___“Allora, uh, perché avresti scelto quello come premio?”_ _ _

___“Onestamente?” Derek domanda, e può avvertire la tensione del corpo altrui premuto contro il proprio. Prova a non sorridere troppo, perché lo distrarrebbe._ _ _

___“Sì, certo, onestamente.”_ _ _

___“Perché è da un po' che voglio baciarti.”_ _ _

___“Merda!” Stiles impreca e Derek a malapena si trattiene dal guardare. Si salva all'ultimo, ed è una buona cosa, perché il gioco si sta facendo più difficile; già è quasi morto e non vuole di certo provarci ancora._ _ _

___“Cosa? Sei morto?”_ _ _

___“No, s–sono solo inciampato. Sono ancora vivo. Da quanto, esattamente?”_ _ _

___“Da quanto cosa?”_ _ _

“ _Derek_.” 

___“Da un paio di mesi, suppongo.”_ _ _

___“Davvero?” Stiles replica, la voce più alta del solito. Derek decide in favore del procedere e sbilanciarsi, esordendo con calma,_ _ _

___“In realtà voglio fare molto più con te che limitarmi a baciarti.”_ _ _

___E' tutto silenzioso, parecchio silenzioso; va avanti per un po' e, incredibilmente, Derek riesce a non morire. E poi con la coda dell'occhio scorge Stiles far cadere il cellulare a terra. Mette pausa e contempla l'altro che sta fissando la moquette, arrossito, mentre sullo schermo viene mostrato come il suo personaggio sia morto._ _ _

___“Ho perso,” Stiles mormora debolmente, deglutendo. Alza lo sguardo, umettandosi le labbra in un modo che Derek presume sia involontario, ma lo fa comunque impazzire._ _ _

___“Ti ho detto che stavo migliorando.”_ _ _

Stiles annuisce, voltandosi nella sua direzione come ha fatto per il gioco delle mani, tralasciando che questa volta è molto più vicino, gli occhi sono vacui e lo fissa in una maniera che gli fa venire voglia di _prenderlo_ , prenderlo finché non può più nemmeno parlare. 

___“Hai vinto onestamente,” Ammette, umettandosi nuovamente le labbra._ _ _

___Derek non crede più che sia involontario._ _ _

___“Presumo di sì,” Mormora, protendendosi verso l'altro, occhieggiando palesemente la sua bocca._ _ _

Nota il modo in cui la lingua altrui guizzi dalle labbra, le umetti e poi ritorni all'interno. E' _ipnotizzante_ e si allunga ancora nella sua direzione. L'altro chiude gli occhi, sollevando il mento mentre Derek si avvicina sempre più, fino a fermarsi sulla sua bocca. 

___Lo bacia dolcemente, si tratta di una carezza, e poi si allontana. Stiles riapre gli occhi e si fissano per un secondo, senza né respirare né muoversi._ _ _

___Poi si avvicinano di nuovo, incontrandosi a metà strada disperatamente, tra i gemiti intrappolati nelle gole e le mani che trovano porzioni del corpo a caso e vi si stringono saldamente. Le labbra non riescono ad incastrarsi all'inizio; è approssimativo, un incasinato ricongiungersi di bocche fino a quando Stiles gli mordicchia il labbro inferiore e finalmente si trovano, perfetti come in un dannato sogno._ _ _

___Stiles fa guizzare la lingua tra le labbra e dà una lunga lappata giusto sotto la bocca altrui fino all'angolo superiore, terminando in un sospiro rassegnato. Mormora contro il suo mento,_ _ _

“E' _così_ tanto da leccare.” 

___“Cosa?”_ _ _

___“Niente,” Stiles sorride, posando tanti piccoli baci contro la sua bocca; le labbra del più giovane sono carnose morbide ed attraenti come se l'era immaginate. L'altro reclina il capo, e la lingua arriva a carezzargli l'interno della bocca. La sua mente vacilla, non aveva immaginato che sapesse baciare così bene._ _ _

___L'aveva creduto disordinato, labbra frenetiche e troppa lingua ma quando Stiles rallenta, suggendogli il labbro superiore Derek si domanda se possa anche soltanto mai pensare di competere._ _ _

___ _

Baciare Derek è _woah_ e _merda_ e _aiuto, verrò nei pantaloni ancor prima di sfilarmeli di dosso_ tutti allo stesso fottuto tempo. Lydia aveva avuto ragione sulle barba, certo che sì, e Stiles vorrebbe strofinarci il proprio volto e la lingua fino a pungersi, ma non pensa che Derek lo apprezzerebbe molto, per cui si permette giusto una lieve lappata e concentra il resto delle proprie energie sul baciarlo–cosa che potrebbe fare con l'altro per tutto il resto della giornata se glielo permettesse. 

Ha lasciato andare i freni, utilizzando qualsiasi espediente gli abbiano insegnato baciatori con più esperienza di lui per baciare Derek. In parte perché vuole sbalordirlo, duh, ma anche perché baciarlo è troppo per poterlo descrivere a parole e baci come questi _meritano_ il meglio. 

___All'altro non sembra nemmeno importare, perché si spinge contro la sua bocca con molto, se non ancora più, entusiasmo di quello che lui stesso potrebbe ritenere opportuno. Usa i denti quando bacia: con i canini gli afferra le labbra e se le trascina contro la lingua quando lui con la propria prova a districarsi per poi incontrare la compagna ed assaggiarla, ed assaggiarla ancora. Stiles non dovrebbe trovare questa cosa del farsi mordere la lingua tanto sexy, tanto da addirittura tirarsi indietro cosicché Derek lo riacchiappi, riassaggiandola nuovamente._ _ _

___Come diavolo fossero finiti a fare quel gioco giusto quindici minuti prima Stiles non lo scoprirà mai._ _ _

E, _Gesù_ , Derek gli aveva detto che desiderava baciarlo da mesi solo qualche minuto prima. Rivelazione che, tipo, è tra le più assurde che gli è mai capitato di sentire, perché anche lui voleva baciarlo da mesi, ciò significa che si sarebbero potuti baciare per tutto questo tempo e Stiles si sente così idiota. Ma anche Derek lo è, quindi è inutile fare il pignolo a questo punto. Questo punto corrisponde a quando Stiles afferra i lembi della maglia altrui, probabilmente sgualcendogliela alla bell'e meglio per tirarlo verso di sé e praticamente inalare l'aria dalle sue stesse labbra, fonderle con le proprie così non potranno non baciarsi. 

E le mani di Derek, _oh dio, le mani di Derek_ risalgono lungo la sua schiena per afferrargli la nuca e spingerselo contro, così può ringhiargli tra le labbra, in modo sommesso ma ugualmente osceno, e Stiles non uscirà da quest'ascensore vivo (o almeno non ci uscirà senza essere venuto, nei pantaloni presumibilmente). 

___Derek utilizza tutto il proprio corpo per spingere Stiles all'indietro, per fargli curvare la schiena verso il basso mentre lascia scivolare un pollice contro la sua guancia, carezzandogliela, intanto che interrompe il bacio per cominciare a marchiargli il mento e parte del suo collo._ _ _

___Stiles protende le braccia in avanti nel tentativo di non cadere, ma Derek continua ad avanzare su di lui, sempre utilizzando il proprio corpo per premerlo contro il pavimento. Una delle sue mani comunque si aggrappa allo zaino lasciato sulla moquette e vi fa rovesciare il contenuto tutt'intorno. E' una distrazione abbastanza grossa da far fermare entrambi per guardare cos'è successo. Gli pare di avvertire le farfalle nello stomaco e lo stesso sgretolarsi e cadere lungo il cunicolo per finire nel parcheggio tanta è la vergogna._ _ _

“ _Oh mio dio, non è successo davvero_ ,” Stiles lascia perdere la maglia di Derek e si copre il voto con le mani perché non esiste che proprio adesso lo guardi in faccia. 

___Non quando circa cinque preservativi ed una piccola bottiglia di lubrificante sono appena caduti dallo zaino ed ora troneggiano, in maniera completamente indiscussa, sul pavimento._ _ _

___Di tutte le cazzo di cose che sarebbero potute cadere–queste si trovavano sul fondo dello zaino, cazzo, Stiles lo sa! E' solo una riprova della sua eterna sfortuna che fossero state giusto quelle a cadere quando _lui_ ha colpito la borsa con le sue mani spastiche._ _ _

___Derek non dice nulla; non si muove nemmeno. Stiles si lamenta e non sposta le mani dalla faccia, mentre parla debolmente,_ _ _

___“Quelli erano lì per–”_ _ _

___“–le emergenze?” Derek gli suggerisce, in parte divertito ed in parte compiaciuto. E' un disagio deglutire per Stiles._ _ _

___“Sì?” quasi sputacchia._ _ _

___“Mh,” Derek mormora e Stiles fa cadere una delle mani per notare l'altro che sta fissando intensamente le cose cadute. “Li hai mai usati?”_ _ _

___Oh, porca puttana, non può averglielo appena chiesto._ _ _

___“Io–uh, beh–” cazzo. “Sì. Cioè, il lubrificante, sì. I preservativi no–non da poco.”_ _ _

Derek si volta sorridendogli; è ancora steso su di lui, bloccandolo contro la moquette e facendolo sudare perché il suo calore corporeo lo investe come delle ondate. Le sue labbra sono già consunte ed arrossate e il cuore di Stiles pare cedergli perché _oh cazzo, era merito suo!_

___“Vuoi usarli?”_ _ _

___Gli occhi glissano dalla bocca di Derek ai suoi occhi e lo shock gli attraversa la pelle, per l'ombra di incertezza che intravede nell'altro. Ha i capelli scombinati e lui vorrebbe soltanto passarci le dita dentro e spettinarli ancora di più, vorrebbe farlo gemere e sentirlo strusciarglisi contro. C'è un momento di pesante e dubbioso silenzio, ma poi,_ _ _

_“Cazzo, sì!”_

___“Bene,” Derek dice a bassa voce e così ricominciano a baciarsi, in una maniera ancora più travolgente e scomposta e _migliore_ di prima. Le mani altrui scivolano lungo le sue ascelle, infilando le dita nella stoffa della maglietta, mentre lui le intrica nei suoi capelli, spingendo le loro bocche ad unirsi disperatamente. Divarica le gambe e Derek si sistema nel mezzo, muovendo il proprio corpo in languide falcate. Stiles boccheggia per poi ammettere faticosamente,_ _ _

“Non ho– _cazzo_ –fatto cadere le cose di proposito.” 

“Non mi sarebbe–“ gli permette di interromperlo con un bacio completo di morso, “–importato se tu l'avessi fatto apposta. _Cazzo, Stiles_!” 

___Le mani scivolano ben oltre il suo petto, arrivano alla vita ed ancora più giù. Prende l'aria direttamente dalla bocca altrui quando le dita giungono ai lembi della t-shirt per sollevargliela e, nervosamente, spogliarlo fino a far passare anche la testa dallo scollo, per poi gettare l'indumento nell'angolo. La pelle gli formicola tantissimo non appena Derek serra la bocca in un punto appena più sopra della clavicola ed entrambi poi lavorano per fare fuori anche la maglia del maggiore._ _ _

___“AH!” Stiles esclama, rovesciando il capo all'indietro quando Derek lo morde e l'effetto giunge perfettamente anche alla sua eccitazione compressa nei pantaloni. Riapre appena gli occhi e scorge il soffitto metallico, immobilizzandosi all'improvviso._ _ _

___“Derek, Derek, oh mio dio, Derek, la telecamera!”_ _ _

___Il capo altrui ruota così freneticamente che Stiles quasi teme che possa essersi _spezzato_ in due la schiena per la velocità con cui si è voltato. Entrambi guardano l'apparecchio capace di registrare nell'angolo; nessuno dei due nemmeno respira. Stiles non ha idea cos'è che stiano aspettando, ma niente succede e Derek–ancora fisso sull'oggetto–afferma seriamente,_ _ _

___“Ci penso io.”_ _ _

___Si rimette in piedi e si sposta verso l'angolo. Per un momento pensa che voglia romperla come ha fatto con gli altoparlanti, invece l'altro si limita a–ruotarla verso la parete._ _ _

___“Riesci a spostarla?” Stiles domanda incredulo quando Derek ritorna su di lui, intrappolandolo nuovamente tra il suo torace marmoreo ed il pavimento._ _ _

___“Sì. Volevi che la rompessi?” sorride._ _ _

___“Sarebbe stato sexy,” ammette onestamente, facendo spallucce._ _ _

___“Potrei fare qualcosa di ancora più sexy,” Derek mormora, ricongiungendo le loro labbra. Stiles mugola e ritorna ad aggrapparsi all'indumento che è ancora fastidiosamente lì._ _ _

___“La tua maglietta, davvero, sarebbe dovuta essere fuori gioco già una ventina di minuti fa,” Stiles annuncia contro il suo mento. L'altro ridacchia, indietreggiando il giusto per sollevarsi l'indumento oltre la testa–molto più elegantemente di quanto lui stesso avesse fatto. E l'intero gesto sembra venire fuori da un ottimo _porno_ e tutto ciò che Stiles riesce a fare quando l'altro torna a stendersi su di lui, tutto muscoli e pelle abbronzata, è darsi un contegno e non cominciare a sbavare come l'idiota che è._ _ _

___L'aria è pesante e gli è difficile respirare–cosa non buona, dato che gli è già quasi impossibile anche soltanto ricordarsi di respirare in primo luogo con i denti altrui che gli sfilano contro il collo. Rabbrividisce, producendo un terribile ed innaturale suono dal fondo della gola, con le mani che ritrovano i capelli di Derek mentre si inarca al muoversi della bocca sempre più in basso._ _ _

E' così eccitato che è imbarazzante. Come se tutto il sangue rimasto nel suo cervello non facesse che dare adito di presentarsi ai pensieri su quanto è vergognoso il fatto che sia già così preso nelle mutande. Ma poi Derek crea attrito tra i loro corpi, emette un grugnito basso giusto sul suo capezzolo. Avvicina i loro bacini per un minuscolo secondo e Stiles avverte qualcosa di grosso e duro e caldo strofinarglisi contro il fianco; gli ci vuole un intero minuto per realizzare che ciò che ha sentito è _l'erezione di Derek, oh mio dio_! 

E ora se la sta immaginando–mentre la mantiene in mano o la prende in bocca, _Gesù Cristo_ , dentro di sé. Oh, non durerà a lungo se quella cosa viene fuori dai pantaloni di Derek. 

“Merda, merda, merda, merda,” ripete nel sentire la lingua di Derek muoversi tra le costole. Le mani ai lati lo tengono fermo mentre sia la bocca che la lingua altrui si muovono verso il bordo dei jeans. Una fazione del cervello gli ricorda che si ritroverà ricoperto dalle bruciature dovute alla barba corta e la sola idea lo elettrizza. Avrà la prova fisica che Derek Hale gli ha leccato lo stomaco e che è fantastico perché ha davvero difficoltà a credere che tutto ciò stia avvenendo sul serio e che _stia accadendo proprio ora_. 

___Derek raggiunge i suoi pantaloni e si ferma. Stiles si muove un po', sperando magari di fornirgli un'angolazione migliore per sbottonare i jeans perché il pensiero della bocca di Derek così vicina al suo cavallo non sta facendo praticamente nulla per placare l'erezione impaziente che si ritrova._ _ _

___“Alzati,” Derek ordina, rauco e sexy come Stiles non potrà mai essere in vita sua._ _ _

___“Cosa.”_ _ _

___“Alzati,” ripete, più insistente, slittando con lo sguardo dal suo ombelico al volto. Stiles deglutisce a fatica e prova a flettere le gambe, ma non funziona._ _ _

___“E se non ci riuscissi?” sbuffa, pietoso._ _ _

___Derek si limita a sorridere, si piega sulle ginocchia e gli lascia lo spazio per poter muoversi meglio. Si rialza sulle gambe tremolanti contro la parete dell'ascensore; il metallo è freddo contro la pelle nuda. Ma giusto quando è sul punto di chiedergli cosa dovrebbe fare successivamente, le mani di Derek gli si stringono intorno alla vita e le dita gli affondano nelle tasche posteriori, mentre lui gli lecca la peluria appena sotto l'ombelico._ _ _

___“Ohporcocazzocazzo,” Stiles esala tutto in una volta ed avverte il sorrisetto altrui contro la pancia non appena comincia a sbottonargli i jeans e ad abbassarglieli. Le sue mani, che si erano distese sulla parete, saltano ad intrecciarsi nei capelli di Derek, tirando abbastanza da farlo ringhiare a denti stretti e a farsi spogliare dei pantaloni fino alle ginocchia in un istante. Per poco non cade, ma la presa che l'uomo ha su di lui è abbastanza forte da tenerlo in piedi. Non osa guardare giù, sicuro che la sola visione dell'altro inginocchiato con la faccia sepolta nel suo inguine lo farà venire in un lampo e non gli pare proprio il caso._ _ _

___Derek arriccia i pollici nella stoffa dei suoi boxer (di Batman). Stiles sibila il suo nome, stringendo la presa nei capelli. Derek gli risponde premendo le labbra sulla biancheria, contornandola per l'intero rigonfiamento. Avverte la sua lingua tramite la stoffa e perde il controllo, sbattendo la testa contro la parete per frenarsi dallo spingere i fianchi in avanti contro la bocca dell'altro. Sente appena l'altro mormorare qualcosa, ma poi quest'ultimo tira l'elastico dei boxer verso il basso ed anche la biancheria scivola sui pantaloni._ _ _

___Emette una breve risatina isterica, giusto perché il suo cervello sta per pensare ad una sconsideratezza a proposito di Derek che gli ha abbassato le mutande. Fortunatamente non passa molto perché gli avvolga una mano attorno all'eccitazione e così lui non è più in grado nemmeno di formulare una parola._ _ _

___La stretta di Derek è gentile, la sua mano grande e calda; l'accarezza lentamente, lento al punto da farlo impazzire ed è costretto a muovere i fianchi in avanti per ottenere frizione, maggior contatto con l'arto. Freme visibilmente quando le dita si spostano per tutta la sua intimità, prima di leccarne la punta umidiccia con la lingua._ _ _

___Stiles produce un suono che non è umano e Derek lo lecca di nuovo, giusto più in profondità dello strato di pelle. La sua lingua è calda e terribile e bellissima e lui, probabilmente, gli sta facendo male per quanto gli sta tirando i capelli, ma all'altro non sembra importare perché lo circonda con la propria bocca e comincia a succhiare._ _ _

___“Oddio, oddio, oddio, oddioddioddio,” Stiles ripete a ritmo con i movimenti della bocca altrui su di sé, per il modo in cui gli permette di avanzare gentilmente con i fianchi, di sprofondare maggiormente nella sua bocca, mentre le dita di lui gli scavano solchi nella pelle del fondoschiena. Piagnucola in una maniera oscena quando un'ondata di piacere lo investe alla grande, non abbastanza da farlo venire, ma tanto vicino che si morde la lingua pur di restare concentrato. Concentrato sulla sua bocca avvolta sulla propria erezione, come promessa perché un di più avvenga._ _ _

Abbassa lo sguardo su Derek e quasi viene subito dopo. Gli occhi altrui sono su di lui, le guance arrossate ed incavate nel momento in cui aspira e, se è possibile, il suo mento sembra ancora più marmoreo. Le labbra sono umide e luccicano per la saliva ed il liquido preseminale, strette attorno al suo membro, _oh cazzo, quello di Stiles_ , Derek Hale glielo sta succhiando! 

___“Derek,” geme, spostando le mani dai capelli al volto di Derek, per sollevarglielo. “Vieni qui, adesso, subito. Ma proprio ora!”_ _ _

___La bocca scivola via da lui e lascia che lo sollevi mentre lui stesso si abbassa e si incontrano a metà strada in un bacio disordinato. Lo occhieggia interrogativo, ma prima che Stiles possa rispondergli, si è già inginocchiato per sbottonargli i pantaloni._ _ _

___“Stiles!” Derek sibila, sorpreso ed eccitato._ _ _

___Ma lui non perde tempo; i noiosi boxer neri altrui vengono subito calati fino alle caviglie in un lampo, cosa che traspare dal piccolo ansimo che abbandona le sue labbra mentre intrufola le dita nei suoi capelli, per incoraggiarlo. Non che Stiles ne abbia bisogno, perché non appena scorge la sua erezione sa di volerla nella propria bocca e la prende tra le labbra, facendosela scivolare in profondità prima di allontanarsi e farlo di nuovo._ _ _

“ _Gesù, Stiles, la tua bocca!_ ” Derek esclama, spingendo in avanti i fianchi con ritmo. Lui mugola, a labbra serrate sulla carne fulgida, per poi abbandonarla e leccarne giusto la punta, prima di mormorare quasi senza fiato, 

___“E' fottutamente perfetto. Derek, merda, voglio che mi scopi così tanto.”_ _ _

___“Non ne sarò in grado se continui a fare così,” Derek replica rauco, la voce un miscuglio di bassi baritoni e desiderio. Stiles tira su con il naso e poi è l'altro che lo sta risollevando, voltandolo di schiena velocemente contro il freddo specchio della parete di fondo dell'ascensore. Lo bacia voracemente, mentre fa strusciare i loro bacini. Lui rovescia il capo all'indietro e solleva una gamba per cingergli un fianco, premendo le unghie nella schiena altrui, mentre quest'ultimo gli morde il labbro inferiore e poi sparisce._ _ _

___Stiles quasi perde l'equilibrio e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte per notare che l'altro ha raccolto un paio di preservativi ed il lubrificante dal pavimento. Ritorna da lui e gli dà i due profilattici._ _ _

___“Tu apri quelli ed io faccio questo?” Domanda, sollevando il barattolino per ulteriori chiarimenti. Stiles osserva le due bustine plastificate nel palmo della mano e poi nuovamente l'altro._ _ _

___“Perché due?”_ _ _

___Derek rotea gli occhi, ma sulla bocca si disegna sin da subito un sorrisetto._ _ _

___“Non riempiremo l'ascensore di sperma, Stiles.”_ _ _

“Ah,” ammette eloquente, cercando piuttosto di concentrarsi sull'apertura dei preservativi piuttosto che far vagare lo sguardo sui luccicanti (sul serio, _luccicanti_?) addominali altrui. Non passa inosservata l'apertura del lubrificante per quando ha aperto il primo involucro, tirandone fuori il condom per infilarselo. E giusto quando sta aprendo l'altro avverte la mano altrui scivolargli tra le natiche ed un dito freddo e scivoloso premere contro la propria apertura. 

___Sobbalza e per poco non fa cadere il contraccettivo. Derek si scosta appena, aggiungendo frettolosamente,_ _ _

___“Scusa. Forse è freddo. Potresti–” Sistema meglio le dita e la sensazione gli arriva dritta alla propria intimità oppressa; dio, sembra passata un'eternità dall'ultima volta in cui l'ha fatto con qualcuno. “–allargare un altro po' le gambe?”_ _ _

___Si districa dai pantaloni che erano rimasti ancora impigliati alle caviglie, divaricando meglio le gambe, cosicché Derek riesca a premere gentilmente due dita in una volta. Gli scappa un singulto di sorpresa, sul punto di perdere nuovamente la presa sul preservativo e l'altro si ferma. Quando ricomincia a muovere le dita è lento e gentile, ma gli fa ancora male. Prova a rilassarsi, cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che debba infilargli ciò che stringe tra le dita._ _ _

Non appena si sofferma sul membro dell'altro, però, si lascia cogliere dal lancinante desiderio di averlo _dentro di sé ora, oddio_ e stringe di conseguenza anche i muscoli delle natiche. Le dita di Derek si contraggono e così cattura i suoi occhi, inarcando un sopracciglio nel frattempo. 

___“Scusa,” Stiles esordisce, deviando lo sguardo di proposito, mentre gli infila il preservativo. “Okay, mi muovo.”_ _ _

___Glielo srotola sulla lunghezza, lentamente, per evitare di romperlo ancora prima che inizino e avverte indistintamente l'altro trattenere il respiro, le sue dita affondargli ancora più all'interno, allargandolo gentilmente. Lui combatte il bisogno di gemere mordendosi un labbro, finendo quanto aveva iniziato. Derek sembra prenderla come un'ottima scusa per far scivolare anche un terzo dito dentro di lui, in profondità. Comincia a perdere l'equilibrio e, così, si regge alle braccia altrui. I gemiti vengono camuffati dalle sue labbra e questa volta è l'altro che gli solleva una gamba per avvolgersela attorno alla vita._ _ _

___Stiles impreca e rovescia il capo all'indietro mentre le dita di Derek si muovono da dentro a fuori, scivolose e produttrici di un suono bagnato nel distendere l'anello di muscoli. Preme più a fondo e Stiles per poco non urla._ _ _

“Lì, oddio, _lì_ , Derek!” 

___E non è affatto sicuro di farcela ad uscire vivo dall'ascensore._ _ _

___ _

E' il suo compleanno e Stiles sarà la sua morte. Per il modo in cui la schiena si inarca contro il muro e si morde il labbro per impedirsi di urlare, anche se vanamente. Per la sua pelle che è così _morbida_ ogni volta che i loro bacini strusciano. Per la distesa di nei lungo l'intero corpo che gli fa venire voglia di fermarsi e catalogare ognuno con la propria lingua, per il modo in cui–cazzo– è così stretto e caldo attorno alle sue dita. 

“Lì, oddio, _lì_ , Derek!” 

___Derek emette un ringhio sordo nella sua gola, abbassandosi per baciarlo in una maniera indecente, vista la bocca aperta, mentre si fa scivolare la gamba di dosso e gli sfila le dita da dentro. Permette a Stiles di approfondire il bacio per un momento prima di fare un passo indietro e ordinargli,_ _ _

___“Girati.”_ _ _

___Lo guarda deglutire e voltarsi scoordinatamente, posando le mani sullo specchio e allargando le gambe, invitante. Stiles lo guarda attraverso il riflesso del vetro e lui gli è dietro in un secondo, premendosi contro il suo fondoschiena. L'altro trattiene il fiato, strusciandosi piano sotto di lui, per poi ridacchiare,_ _ _

___“Non posso credere che stiamo per farlo nell'ascensore.”_ _ _

___Derek sorride, facendo scivolare un mano lungo il suo fianco, per sistemarlo ed ottenere una miglior angolazione, mentre con l'altra gli allarga le natiche, umide e piene di lubrificante. Ha un insano desiderio di inginocchiarsi e leccare via tutto, leccarlo all'interno fino a sentirlo irrigidirsi, mugolare e venire solo per la sua lingua dentro di lui–ma spera che ci sarà un'altra volta per quello._ _ _

___“Ho intenzione di scoparti ora,” mormora nell'orecchio di Stiles, premendo la punta contro la sua entrata. Tutto ciò che l'altro fa è curvarsi all'indietro e gemere come se lo stesse supplicando._ _ _

___Ed è tutto quello che Derek può sopportare, per poi spingere i fianchi in avanti ed affondare nell'altro. Lo avverte restringersi attorno all'intrusione, scorge il dolore dal modo in cui le spalle gli si irrigidiscono. Così sposta una mano oltre il suo addome e gli accarezza l'intimità più volte, fino a farlo ansimare, appannare il vetro e mormorare,_ _ _

___“Cazzo! Derek, fallo–fallo e basta. Posso farcela, okay, te lo giuro!”_ _ _

Derek non gli pone ulteriori domande e si spinge in lui nuovamente, più forte, sfilandosi subito dopo per ricreare una sorta di ritmo e permettere all'altro di abituarvisi, invece di farlo crogiolare nel proprio fastidio. Stiles non dice nulla per il momento e Derek compie un altro paio di affondi, cercando di non farsi prendere troppo dalla folle, calda, umida, _perfetta_ sensazione di trovarsi dentro di lui, perché pensa che potrebbe stare così per sempre e non annoiarsi mai. Dopo un minuto avverte il suo gemito e compie l'ennesima falcata. Quello di Stiles è un rantolo strozzato, tra le palpebre che sbatacchiano e le mani che cercano appiglio sullo specchio. Ma si spinge all'indietro e geme ancora più sonoramente, mentre gli va incontro. 

___“Cazzo, cazzo, fantastico,” mugola, e Derek gli sistema le mani su ambo i lati della sua vita, mantenendo salda la presa così da affondare ancora più in profondità, incoraggiato dai suoni che l'altro emette e dal modo in cui pare non riuscire a stare fermo, impalandosi su di lui ad ogni spinta._ _ _

___Derek sa che non durerà a lungo, non lo farà per quanto stretto è l'altro, per la pelle bollente sotto le sue dita. Non ce la farà per il modo in cui la voce riecheggia nel vano metallico e gli riempe le orecchie e la mente con null'altro che Stiles, Stiles, Stiles._ _ _

___“Stiles,” ringhia, addentandogli la porzione di pelle tra il collo e la spalla. L'altro continua con la sua litania di imprecazioni, quasi invocando il suo nome come una preghiera di tanto in tanto; Derek allunga una mano in avanti e ricomincia a toccarlo. Cosa che turba tanto l'altro da fargli quasi perdere l'equilibrio._ _ _

“Non– _oh, oh, Derek, cazzo_ –durerò–” ansima, e Derek si sfila completamente da lui, afferrandogli una spalla per farlo voltare, in maniera tale da fronteggiarlo. Allinea la sua eccitazione contro le natiche altrui e spinge di nuovo. Stiles mugola e gli graffia la schiena con le proprie unghie. 

___Ed è qui che gli altoparlanti si accendono._ _ _

___ _

_“Hey! Ma che diavolo? Okay, chi dei due ha rotto la telecamera! Lo scoprirò, non volete davvero testarmi, ragazzi!”_

___Non sta succedendo davvero._ _ _

Stiles è letteralmente incastrato tra il muro ed un posto duro (il cosiddetto posto duro sarebbe il magnifico sudato e nudo corpo di Derek Hale) con anche _qualcos'altro nel suo sedere_ e dannato Finstock se non decide che giusto questo è il momento adatto per interromperli. Se qualcuno potesse ucciderlo ora, Stiles gliene sarebbe eternamente grato. 

Non appena gli apparecchietti tornano in funzione entrambi si irrigidiscono, fissandosi l'un l'altro in attesa di chi per primo lasci andare l'altro. Stiles piuttosto cerca di non pensare a cosa stessero facendo fino ad un attimo prima, perché se solo ricorda cos'è che si sta contraendo nel suo sedere, allora molto probabilmente non sarà in grado di fermarsi dal sollevare i fianchi e continuare quella _fottutamente fantastica_ frizione che hanno portato avanti per un po'. Comincia addirittura a calcolare il Pi greco in mente pur di distrarsi, mentre Finstock prosegue, 

_“Ho buone notizie, che voi non vi meritereste, dato che mi avete rotto la telecamera, ma comunque. L'elettricista è qui! Ed è–”_

____Stiles non riesce ad ascoltare il resto, perché Derek ricomincia a muoversi non appena l'altro dà l'annuncio. Lui inarca la schiena ed emette un singulto sorpreso, serrandosi sull'erezione altrui._ _ _ _

____“Ohmiodio, Derek, cosa stai facendo?” domanda senza fiato, la voce che sobbalza con ogni spinta forte e rapida. La cosa gli riporta subito alla mente quanto fosse vicino al venire qualche attimo prima._ _ _ _

____“Verrò dentro di te,” gli risponde nell'orecchio, ed improvvisamente non c'è nessun altro se non Derek, ed il ritmo dei loro fianchi. Stiles reclina il capo per catturare le sue labbra, gemendo come una porno star quando l'altro gli si strofina contro la prostata e lui vede tutto bianco._ _ _ _

____Derek non smette di spingere, in realtà, più veloce e rude di prima, come se fosse determinato a finire–ed uccidere Stiles nel mentre–prima che l'ascensore venga riparato. Stringe la presa sulla sua erezione, massaggiandola con movimenti casuali, mentre affonda ed affonda ed affonda così tanto che lui non riesce più nemmeno a pensare. Sta plausibilmente urlando e gemendo il nome altrui ad ogni scatto di fianchi, ma tutto quello che può sentire è Derek dentro di lui e la mano avvolta al suo membro, che lo avvicina sempre più all'orgasmo._ _ _ _

“Sei fantastico,” Derek mormora contro il suo collo. “ _Stiles_ , cazzo!” 

Lo specchio è ancora freddo contro la sua schiena ma Derek è bollente, la cosa più calda che abbia mai sentito ed è sepolto dentro di lui, intento a colpire sempre il suo punto più sensibile ad ogni affondo. Stiles boccheggia, disperato per rilasciare tutto quello che si sta accumulando dentro di sé. Il respiro dell'altro si infrange contro la sua guancia, la muscolatura si fa tesa e pronta per _oh oh dio, Stiles non vuole che smetta più!_

____Qualcosa si muove e Derek perde il ritmo, ma lo masturba ancora più velocemente e Stiles è così prossimo a venire che non riesce nemmeno a sentire cos'è che l'uomo stia mormorando al suo orecchio._ _ _ _

____“Stiles, ci stiamo muovendo, cazzo–” si spinge in profondità e si inarca su di lui. “Sono così vicino, merda–”_ _ _ _

“Derek, Derek, sto per venire, _sto_ –” 

____ _ _

____Derek si annoda la cravatta, la mano fermamente stretta sulla valigetta. L'ascensore è silenzioso ed immobile finché le porte metalliche non si aprono, rivelando loro l'atrio principale del sesto piano–la Wolf Architecture. Isaac fa capolino dall'angolo del suo ufficio, gli sorride e chiama tutti gli altri. Derek tira un respiro profondo e fuoriesce._ _ _ _

____Giusto sul punto di uscire si volta per vedere l'altro sorridergli, arrossato, le labbra gonfie e in un equilibrio un po' precario. Così gli viene voglia di farselo di nuovo. Invece preferisce schiarirsi la voce._ _ _ _

____“Um,” Stiles dice, la voce bassa e consunta. Sospira, guardandolo con un piccolo sorriso. “Buon compleanno, Derek.”_ _ _ _

____“Grazie,” Derek replica a bassa voce e lo nota abbassare lo sguardo quando le porte cominciano a chiudersi. Stiles gli sorride per un'ultima volta e qualcosa nel suo petto resta sconvolto da quella scena._ _ _ _

Realizza non appena l'ascensore comincia la risalita di essere un _idiota_. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che le porte si chiudessero. 

____ _ _

____Stiles è rimasto ad aspettare nell'ascensore per almeno quindici minuti. Non gli sarebbe importato aspettare così a lungo regolarmente, ma dopo quello che è successo ieri..._ _ _ _

____Erano venuti quasi allo stesso momento e, per allora, erano arrivati al quarto piano. Stiles non si è mai rivestito così velocemente come il giorno precedente. Come diavolo Derek sia riuscito ad annodarsi la cravatta in, tipo, cinque secondi Stiles non lo saprà mai._ _ _ _

____Quando Derek era uscito si era voltato per guardarlo, ma senza aggiungere nulla. Lo stesso aveva fatto lui, ma nulla gli era venuto da dire ed aveva azzardato giusto con gli auguri._ _ _ _

____Poi le porte si erano richiuse, Derek l'aveva fissato e Stiles si era sentito come il più grande idiota del mondo a pensare che l'altro avrebbe voluto avere a che fare con lui al di fuori dell'ascensore._ _ _ _

____Eppure, eccolo qui, in piedi nel dannato ascensore sinistro da quindici minuti, intento a premere ogni volta il pulsante per l'apertura delle porte nel caso Derek abbia fatto tardi. Finstock gli passa accanto e occhieggia il modo in cui tiene il dito fisso sul pulsante, esordendo arguto,_ _ _ _

____“Sappi che questo è probabilmente il motivo principale per cui l'ascensore si è guastato.”_ _ _ _

____Stiles lo guarda male e gli rivolge il dito medio non appena l'altro si volta._ _ _ _

____“Tu o Hale mi dovete ancora dei nuovi altoparlanti, Stilinski!”_ _ _ _

____Stiles brontola e glissa con lo sguardo al portone del palazzo. Si apre e lui fa capolino dal vano soltanto per scorgere la guardia di sicurezza arrivata per cominciare il turno. Sospira e fissa il pulsante del sesto piano. Altri cinque minuti non faranno male a nessuno._ _ _ _

Sta diventando ansioso. Se Derek non vuole avere più nulla a che fare con lui va bene (okay, non _bene_ , ma è gestibile), ma potrebbe almeno fare l'uomo e dirglielo in faccia piuttosto che evitarlo come ora lui è convinto che stia facendo di proposito. Stiles esala un sospiro irritato, mormora un “coglione” rivolto a se stesso e preme il pulsante del proprio piano, fissando in malo modo la parete davanti a sé per tutto il tempo. 

Mentre l'ascensore si muove lui pondera sul fatto se essere arrabbiato o meno e non, si ripete, _non_ ricordandosi cosa stesse facendo l'ultima volta nell'ascensore. Guarda la porta, stanco, quando la luce sul quadro si illumina sul numero tre, timoroso su cosa potrebbe mai fare se restasse per il secondo giorno di fila bloccato in ascensore, questa volta senza chissà quale grossa distrazione. 

_grossa, cogliona distrazione_ , il suo cervello lo corregge automaticamente. 

Ma l'ascensore continua a muoversi fino al quarto piano. Si ricorda di quando l'altro gli ha raccontato della linea erotica e quando arriva al quinto annusa per vedere se riesce a cogliere l'odore degli esperimenti con il gelato che si dovrebbero tenere al di fuori delle porte. Sorride debolmente, rammentandosi anche della storia di paura totalmente inventata che l'uomo gli ha raccontato sull'ottavo piano, ma si ricompone subito dopo perché _non_ è che ha pensato che Derek fosse divertente o figo o affascinante o altri aggettivi positivi e _questo è quanto_! 

____O almeno così crede finché nota l'ascensore cominciare a rallentare prima di fermarsi al proprio piano. Solleva lo sguardo sul numero illuminato, il sei, prima che l'apparecchio si fermi totalmente. Sgrana lo sguardo e fissa le porte._ _ _ _

____Nessuno usa mai gli ascensori così presto di mattina. Non c'è motivo per cui dovrebbe fermarsi a questo piano, oddio, Stiles non vuole fermarsi su questo piano! Le porte cominciano ad aprirsi e si maledice mentalmente, allungando una mano sul pulsante di chiusura, prima di di dover posare lo sguardo sul posto dove, giusto ieri, Derek ha deciso che lui non era più una buona compagnia con cui prendere l'ascensore._ _ _ _

____La mano si ferma ad un millimetro dal pulsante perché una persona si è fermata appena oltre le porte._ _ _ _

____Con della torta._ _ _ _

____“Ciao,” Derek esordisce, sbiancato, con una grossa fetta di torta a vaniglia su un piattino di plastica. Stiles non è sicuro su cosa dire, per cui di rimando fa,_ _ _ _

____“Hey.”_ _ _ _

____Derek devia per un attimo lo sguardo, accigliandosi, per poi soffermarsi su di lui, tendendogli la torta come se il gesto in sé gli causasse del dolore fisico._ _ _ _

____“Ti ho conservato una fetta.”_ _ _ _

____Stiles glissa dalla suddetta a Derek, poi viceversa e viceversa ancora._ _ _ _

____“Ma non ti ho battuto a Temple Run,” si spiega lentamente._ _ _ _

____Derek sospira, roteando gli occhi._ _ _ _

____“Te ne avrei dato un pezzo comunque.”_ _ _ _

E in quel momento tutto ha un senso. Derek è la sua magica scala mobile e nessuno– _nessuno_ –potrà contestarlo. Senza nemmeno pensarci allunga le mani oltre la soglia ed afferra l'altro per il colletto, tirandolo dentro la loro–la sua e di Derek–stupida scatola magica. 

____Lo bacia ed è il migliore e peggiore bacio che si siano mai scambiati, tutto in una volta. E' scombinato e folle e troppo e perfetto e Stiles vorrebbe che non finisse mai. Le mani dell'altro arrivano a circondargli il volto (la torta giace dimenticata sul pavimento), reclinandogli il capo per far collidere le loro labbra. Quando deve, alla fine, indietreggiare trattiene le labbra sulle sue e mormora quasi senza fiato,_ _ _ _

____“Sono caduto dalla rupe di proposito. Non saresti mai riuscito a battermi a quel gioco, Derek.”_ _ _ _

____Stiles riesce ad avvertire il sorriso altrui contro le proprie labbra mentre lo bacia di nuovo e replica,_ _ _ _

____“Va bene. Ti avrei baciato comunque.”_ _ _ _

____Vagamente, Stiles si rende conto che le porte dell'ascensore si stanno richiudendo e bacia Derek di nuovo, più dolcemente e lentamente soprattutto, bisbigliando sulle sue labbra e domandandosi cosa veramente ci voglia per far guastare di nuovo l'ascensore._ _ _ _

____“Sono felice di averti tenuto la porta aperta,” afferma._ _ _ _

____“Anche io,” Derek risponde._ _ _ _

____Forse il mondo ha bisogno di più ascensori di merda, decide. Derek concorda, senza alcun dubbio._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> *Il Klingon è una lingua appartenente all'universo di Star Trek.  
> **le "unghie perfette" (di Lydia) sono un modo di dire inglese per lasciare intendere che la proprietaria di suddette trascorra il tempo a fare cose sconce con un "idiota" di fidanzato(...)
> 
>    
> Traduttrice: wildathale
> 
> Venite a seguirci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
